What If?
by OoHSiLLyME
Summary: Anzu groaned just thinking about his hot lips on hers... Stupid hormones. Stupid Visions. Stupid ME!
1. Chapter 1

What if?

Chapter One

By SmileZ

Pairings: Yami-Anzu-Seto,

I'll think about the others…

Author's note: I don't know why I'm writing this. I'm just doing it because I like to imagine okay. I think it's easier if I write everything down instead of thinking about ideas and scenes in my mind. Don't get me wrong I do that everyday, it's just I think its easier to depict when I read it in words. Yeah you're probably thinking what a loser, you could just watch the anime. But the anime doesn't change for a different storyline at all. Hmm well I guess I'm talking too much so I'll just let you read it if you're interested. Later.

Anzu Mazaki stared at the ceiling of her history class. They were currently discussing ancient Egypt. A place she just knew too much about. Not historical-wise, but duelistic-wise. Come on after everything that her and the guys have been through, you had to know the details to survive this long messing with supernatural powers.

But still, thinking about the bad times… makes you want to think more. Okay she wasn't really **regretting** everything that's happened. Because a lot of **good** and **beautiful** memories were made. Like meeting **Yami**, a past-pharaoh of Egypt. And having her first long-term **crush**. Not to mention once in a lifetime **adventures**. And forming **close, through life and death** relationships.

Staring at her hand, Anzu could still see the imprint of her part of the happy face. Smiling to herself, she bit her lip at the next thought. But… what if they were just normal human beings instead. No contact with anything abnormal than teenage life. Nowadays Anzu was always worrying about Yugi and the guys fighting against psycho-maniacs wanting to take over the world, when she should be worrying about school work and girl talk.

The droning voice of Mr. Yamabori was lost to the ring of the school bell, signaling the end of class. Anzu stood to stretch. Twisting her head around, she could here the crack… her tense shoulders and stiff neck loosened up a bit. Stuffing everything in her bag, Anzu rushed out of class and thank god she had the foresight to not look at her feet or else she would have bumped into an arrogant jack ass.

For real. After all the times they saved and helped him. He still couldn't even have the decency to try to acknowledge them, excluding insults. Ignoring the brooding figure, Anzu side stepped him and walked out of the doorway. She didn't need to smile and greet him anymore. He totally lost that privilege; even if he never wanted any of it.

As she moved passed him, she made sure that she didn't have any contact whatsoever. See what he would have to say when the _'friendship freak'_ wasn't so friendly towards him. Her fists clenched at the memory of their last encounter.

_Yugi's whore. Joey's slut. Tristan's hoe. How the hell can I be all three at once? Saying I probably got trained by all of them. Fucken Bitch. Fuck him and his sexist ass…_ Her eyes narrowed into slits. Her knuckles cracked unconsciously causing passersby to gulp.

Even when he saved her life from Marik. The experience flashed through her mind. Remembering how Marik controlled her. Penetrating her mind. Raping her whole being. Nausea swelled into her stomach. Her vision blurred. Anzu stopped in her tracks trying to erase it all. Shaking her head Anzu moved to walk but quickly lost her balance.

The warm embrace chased away all those horrible memories. Looking into smoky amethyst eyes, Anzu clung onto his support. "Yami…"

He gently stroked her lips to wipe away her frown. "Don't remember it."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Anzu sighed. "I never remember it when I'm with you."

The halls were empty, other than a couple of students rushing out of the hallway to leave. It's pretty safe to say that no one saw their close exchange. Their 'relationship' was unusual. It couldn't be considered romantic, but it was always cherished. It couldn't be more than friends but still went past that line. Anzu sure as hell didn't know what they had… and she was pretty sure that Yami wouldn't indulge her anytime soon.

Why won't he be honest? Why can't they both be honest on how they feel? Why never talk about it in the open? Other than just spending time with each other on their small dates. Even Yugi didn't know what his other soul was doing every time they went out. Yugi never suspected anything other than a friend helping another.

They were all lying to each other. It was pathetic.

"_Friendship is a load of bullshit. It's nothing but to fill up your empty void so you won't feel miserable in your lonely life. It's just a pathetic illusion that the weak make."_

His voice rung in her head at that word. Did his words really have meaning? Did friendship only exist for selfish reasons such as these? _NO! I won't give him any credit. His words MEAN NOTHING!_

Anzu noticed her grip on Yami had somewhat tightened. Untangling her arms from him, Anzu's hard eyes softened at the look Yami bestowed on her.

She could never mistake that tender gaze to be anything but care. He cared for her. And that was enough. He didn't have to tell her. She knew…

"Yami…"

He snapped out of his trance and quietly stepped away. She frowned because of his missing warmth. Closing her eyes to blink away her tears. Anzu didn't see Yami leave, but she could feel his presence was gone. Her eyes opened to Yugi.

Her best friend stared at her weirdly. Big, innocent, light purple eyes watched as she put on a strained smile. Frowning to himself, he wondered why the spirit took control and blocked him off when he had rushed to catch Anzu.

Scratching his head, Yugi looked up to his best friend. Her cerulean blue eyes didn't sparkle with her usual happiness. It saddened him that she never confided in him with what was wrong. These past couple of days seemed to drain Anzu of her energy. He worried for her; if only he could help her…

Anzu watched as different emotions flickered on his face. From confused to sad, to understanding then to worry. Next shone determination. After everything they've been through, she still couldn't believe how Yugi remained so innocent. It made her feel jaded compared to him.

"Anzu. Are you alright?"

His concern was really appreciated, but it made her feel foolish to allow her friend to worry for nothing. She didn't want to burden him with any of her silly feelings. Shaking her head yes, Anzu gave him a fake, bright smile.

"I'm good Yugi. What about you? I didn't see you or any of the others earlier today." And she knew why. She avoided them, ever since that **prick** insulted her. _I wonder if people really think those stuff though. _It was doubtful because Serenity hung out with them too. It's not like people would think she was whoring herself with her guy friends when they're was another girl around. _If they do then they got some sick, perverted, twisted mind. Than again… it was Kaiba who implied it… hmm…_

Right now all she was confused about was why she tensed at the thought of Kaiba really thinking that. Why would she care what **he** of all people thought about her?

Anzu could hear Joey yelling at Duke and Tristan to leave his sister alone. She grinned as she saw the girl blush as red as her hair. Serenity seemed to ignore all the guys and rushed towards Anzu. When Anzu turned into a junior, and Serenity a freshman, they were fast friends. That was about two years ago, now they were as close as sisters.

Anzu looped her arms through Serenity's as she lead them down the steps and a little away from the guys. _I guess it's just girl talk then._

"So… Are you still pissed off about what Kaiba said?"

Anzu blinked a couple of times before remembering Serenity had a part in the argument too. After a couple of moments, she also remembered it was Serenity who bitched him out for her. Flashing a HUGE smile, Anzu hugged the younger girl. "Thanks, I was too mad to think of any comebacks. Dang Siren, I forgot. What did you call him again?"

"HA! You forgot? I yelled so loud that the whole school probably heard! I called him a stupid, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered bastard! And that he should stop fantasizing about you with other guys because he knew he could never get you! Oh! And that he was just jealous that you hung out with his rival instead of him!"

Serenity seemed to ponder a little more and shrugged. "Yeah something along those lines."

"O…kay…Why does that sound like you said he wanted me?…" Anzu glared at the redhead when she saw Serenity give her the 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about-look.'

Thank god the awkward silence was broken by tires squealing in the distance. A second later, Mai skidded to a halting stop in her red convertible. The beautiful blonde took off her sun glasses and lifted an eyebrow at the two girls. "Okay I know one of you called me 'cuz you wanted to go shopping."

Anzu just stood clueless, but Serenity beamed. "Yeah I forgot, it's Friday! I wanted to go shopping for the Senior Prom! It's like only a couple of weeks away." Nudging Anzu she continued. "You didn't forget about Prom did you Anzu?"

The older girl just stood there thinking about what she was talking about, and then it hit her. SENIOR YEAR! LAST MOST IMPORTANT PROM! GRADUATION IN LESS THAN A MONTH. "OH MY GOD!" _How could I forget? What is wrong with me lately!_

The guys came down in time to see Anzu freaking out. "PROM? OH SHIT! IT WENT BY THHHATTTT FAST!" Seeing the guys staring at her strangely, Anzu went to them and bopped their heads. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T REMIND ME! WE'RE ABOUT TO GRADUATE! OH MY GOD!" _Has it really been that fast?_

Yugi stared at Anzu uneasily. _She forgot we were seniors? Okay now I know there is something wrong when a girl forgets about prom._ Rubbing his abused head, Yugi looked around and saw his mind chamber. _Yami took over again. This is happening a lot lately. _

_-Hey Yami?_

No answer.

_Great he blocked me off again…_

Yami grabbed Anzu by the waist before she began to chase after the running, and now long gone guys. "Anzu… Calm down." The visual was very intimate because it was basically him holding her tightly against himself, with his head breathing near her ear.

Anzu shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. She automatically stilled when he had touched her, but he had maneuvered her into his strong embrace. Her back was flush against his chest. She felt his strong torso and his very hard… _Oh_…

Serenity had taken refuge in Mai's passenger seat while Anzu had started hitting the guys. Now she and Mai were grinning like maniacs as they watched the couple get comfortable with each other. Their grins turned 100 times brighter as they noticed Anzu blushing and actually leaning most of her weight onto Yami. "You go girl…"

The only reason they knew it wasn't Yugi was because every time the spirit took over, he was taller, Just a little above Anzu's height. Not to mention Yugi would never in his life be as bold as Yami was.

Their contact felt so good that they didn't even notice Yami's pants or Anzu's skirt. She bit her lip and she grinded onto him lightly. He took this as encouragement as he started nibbling on her earlobe. His hands played with her skirt line before going under her shirt and stroking her stomach. Both lost to each other and unaware that they had an audience.

Mai's eyes widened as she noticed their small movements. The grown woman blushed tomato shade as she cleared her throat. Serenity too was blushing, darker than her hair. But she averted her eyes while Mai just gawked. They wondered why this place seemed deserted all of a sudden. Her cough didn't seem to be enough so she tried again. "Uh…AH HEM."

All she got for a response was Yami moving his lips down Anzu's neck and sucking hard. His hands had moved farther up her shirt and… Oh god did she just hear Anzu moan?

Mai: #O.O#

Serenity: #X.X#

Anzu felt like she was on cloud nine. She didn't even have her first lip kiss yet… That thought in mind she quickly spun around, causing him to part from her a little. Amethysts met sapphires, both were in a daze and staring at each other in wonder. They moved ever so slowly… their lips were just a feather-touch apart…

"How **disgusting**."

Kaiba's voice just froze her. Anzu's eyes widened and she realized what she was doing… with… her best friend's body. She finally figured out why… why they couldn't be together.

Author's corner: Hmm…… What to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

Chapter Two

By SmileZ

Author's Note: I'm back again. And I'm not really caring about getting reviews, but I was actually surprised. Thank you!

drkmagiciangrl25- Yeah I love all love triangles too! Especially when they involve Anzu, Seto, and Yami. But this particular story, I'm going to add in Bakura as well. I hope you don't mind. He's just in there to… well you'll see. There's gonna be a lot of drama but a lot of naughtiness. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and to hear from you again.

BLOODY ROSE- I FEEL YOU ON THE ANZU-BASHERS! I swear, too much haterz out there. But hey, haterz gonna hate. Gosh and that little scene between Yami and Anzu was NOT minisex. SHHH! It's just naughtiness. Lol. I don't want this story to get kicked off. Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter!

yugiohfan2005- Yeah there's gonna be A LOT of tension in this story, and what I got planned for them is… unique. You'll find out sooner of later, but this is like a triangle. So I hope I don't lose you as a reader if you don't like YamixAnzuxSeto stories. I hope you like this chapter too.

Thanks again to my first three reviewers! Even if I don't expect it, but it motivates me! THANKS!

Wags fluffy white tail happily. Here is chapter two. Have Fun.

All the guilt and confusion showed on her face as she stepped away from him. Heat swelled into her cheeks that not only Kaiba saw, but Serenity and Mai were in the car staring as well. _What the hell have I been doing? _

Anzu felt like she wanted to go bang her head on that concrete wall behind Kaiba, but then that meant she had to step near him, and he looked a little too foreboding to do that right now. _ANZU YOU DUMBASS! How could you almost make out with Yugi? Even if it was Yami! It's Yugi's body! But.. but! DAMN!_

She stared incredulously at Yami and then at Kaiba and then at the girls. Their eyes all remained on Anzu as she fought through her emotions. "…I……"

Kaiba scoffed and glared at the torn girl. He glanced at her light hickey, down to her disarrayed shirt and back up to her swollen bottom lip where she bit it too hard "I guess I made the correct assessment."

Guilt and shame weighed on her heart as she stared at the CEO. All the while wondering why. His words had her thinking of what he was talking about. Remembering their last conflict, she turned all her emotions into one. Anger. At Yugi for sharing the same body as Yami, at Yami who didn't have his own body, at Serenity and Mai who was watching this humiliating ordeal, at Seto Kaiba for evoking feelings that weren't meant for him, and at herself for getting into this situation.

She glared at them all, one by one, snatching her bag off the ground, she didn't bother to step around Yami but pushed him aside. She stomped away from them all, still feeling their gazes watching her every move. After a few blocks, she turned a corner. Walking a little bit more, she finally steamed out all her anger by glaring at everyone who annoyed her. Now all that was left was her confused and hurt feelings. Walking by an arcade, Anzu could hear the games being played and kids laughing and getting into it. What caught her attention though, was the sound of fast techno music being played.

Soon that techno turned into trance instead. Curiosity getting the better of her, Anzu walked into the arcade and searched for the DDR stadium. Upon finding it, she was shocked. White hair flipped back and forth as he danced in sync with the steps on the screen. He even did the hand movements which weren't required for this mix. As he moved his body, she could see how well shaped he was through his wife beater and loose jeans. Anzu had to say, he danced good. _No shit, he looks good too._ It's just amazing that she was seeing him dance at all. She actually rubbed both her eyes just in case she was hallucinating.

This hott, confident guy seemed like nothing she remembered of the shy, quiet Ryou from long ago. Now that she thought about it, she never really saw Ryou, it was always Bakura she would usually meet.

As he finished the last level, she realized he won a free game. As he moved to push single mode, she beat him to it by touching versus instead. Ryou stared at his opponent and was a tad surprised that he would have bumped into Anzu here of all places. She didn't live anywhere near here. He watched as she smiled a little wearily at him and moved to stretch before they started. Pushing random for the song, they both danced perfectly with each other. Both of them got nothing but the highest scores. As he moved to pick the next stage, he kept an eye on the girl beside him as she took off her sailor shirt to reveal a white tank.

He had to say it, well at least think it, she was damn hott YES TWO T's. His spirit scoffed at his thoughts but hey, Anzu Mazaki **is** hott. Her body, her eyes, her smile. Everything about her was… **damn.** _I wouldn't mind if I… Okay aren't I supposed to be the pure one of the two. This does not sound like me._

_-If you want her, why not take her?_

_No I'm cool. I'm not like you. You have to force a girl. I want her, but only if she wants me too._

_-then what's the point of the pleasure?_

_Girl's always please better when they're willing._

_-really…_

_-don't go getting ideas now Bakura. _

Nothing answered back. _Shit…_ He missed a few steps which caused Anzu to miss it as well. She finally caught back her rhythm and glanced at Ryou.

Am I really dancing with one of my… or Yugi's arch enemies? Yeah Ryou didn't really have anything to do with their troubles… but Bakura. Stupid dumb spirits, why can't they get their own freaken body and stop messing with other people's lives. Does Ryou and Yugi ever feel anger about it at all? Grr… Her dancing became more aggressive because of her rekindled anger. She actually wanted to provoke Bakura to come out. Maybe I'm into being suicidal… Anzu bent down and tried to trip Ryou but he jumped up in time. Ryou looked confused while Anzu looked pissed. She didn't miss a beat as she danced and made some blows onto Ryou who dodged her punches effortlessly.   
-What the hell is she doing? I don't know… 

Ryou was preoccupied with talking to Bakura that he didn't block her slap, which landed directly across his cheek.

_-Oh hell no…_

Anzu watched as Ryou stopped moving and turned towards her. She gulped at how his eyes narrowed and his hair flowed around his face menacingly. _Oh Bakura is out. Yay let's play. Hmm Maybe I am going crazy?_

He moved to grab her but she dodged and jumped around the safety poll. _Not much protection…_ The bar was the only thing in between the two. She grinned sheepishly at him as he leaned on it. When he stepped left, she stepped to her left, they both circled around the bar keeping the same distance between them. They did it until they were at the same exact spots they began in. "I grow tired of this, woman. What do you want?"

Anzu stared at him up and down and licked her lips. She leaned her face forward leaving a couple of inches between their faces. Anzu bit her somewhat healed bottom lip and pouted prettily. "Bakura…"

Her husky whisper seem to attract him because he leaned an inch closer. "What…"

Strange enough, that was the position they were caught in because Joey, Tristan and Duke had made an entrance. Joey had half a pizza in his mouth, Tristan sported a cotton candy stick and Duke was slurping on an ICEE drink. They stared at the scene open mouth.

Anzu's eyes stayed connected with Bakura's. She moved a centimeter closer and lightly blew on his lips. Smirking at his raised eyebrow, Anzu turned to the boys and immediately rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth Katsuya, I don't need to see that."

Yet again, Anzu snatched her bag off the ground and exited the scene. _I wonder what's wrong with me… I'm probably justifying his words every time I do things like this. _Again she wondered why she even cared. _Whatever. I do what I want._

When Anzu got home, she was surprised to find her parents lounging in the living room. Usually they'd be at work until late at night. They both looked up when they heard her enter.

"Anzu dear…"

Plopping next to her mom on the loveseat she smiled at her dad and got comfy. "What's up mom?"

She watched as her parents exchanged a glance and then dreaded the bad news. "Sweetie… we have to leave for a while."

Her eyebrows just shot up questioningly. "You guys **so** did something illegal and are running out of the country aren't you? I KNEW IT! Nobody can resist stealing from the lottery!"

Her parents just glared at her only-Anzu-amusing joke. "No Anzu. The company wants to start a new branch in America. They want your mother and I to go to New York and settle everything down there."

"But you guys are coming back right?"

"We were appointed chairperson there sweetie… that means we have to stay there…"

Anzu just stared at them and then smiled. "But isn't that good news? You guys got promoted right?"

The two parents stared at her proudly. It's typical that Anzu would think about the good part of the deal. "Anzu, we'd have to move. Meaning you too."

Anzu just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah it's okay. I'm going to graduate in a month or so anyways." _I didn't even know it was that soon._ She thought bitterly.

"I suppose it would be best to wait until you finish high school before we leave."

"DAD! It's cool. I think you can trust me to behave myself for a couple of months. I am almost legal you know." She just rolled her eyes at the 'you're-still-our-baby-girl-look'

"Hitori. Maybe we can leave Anzu here for a bit. She is right you know. Anzu is full grown, and it's only going to be a couple of months."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her mom. "No Mitsuki. I don't want my little girl staying by herself. She'd be surround by nothing but rude boys everyday."

Anzu just shook her head at him. God she still didn't understand why he didn't like her guy friends. He bit their heads off every time he saw them. "I have Mai and Serenity." He ignored her. Sighing, she went to his chair and sat near his feet. Laying her head on his knees, she pouted and puppy dog eyed her dad.

Her mother just smirked as they both saw him softened under their pleading gazes. "FINE! We call every week then. You women make my head hurt. Anzu get me the aspirin!"

As she left the room, she shared a secret wink with her mother.

-----

Anzu blew kissed her parents as they entered their terminal. _I'm finally alone… OH MY GOD! _Her parents left her the skyline that her dad fixed up as a hobby. They sold the SUV and Benz to give side money to Anzu. That was a few hundred thousand. They also put up the house for sale and had their trusted friend handle left over business. NEXT they gave her, her own gold visa. She was stunned because they didn't even trust her with a library card. Usually if she needed money they'd spot her a fifty every week or so. Not to mention they left her money in the bank also. _It's only going to be two months max… I swear they go to the extreme._

It was Saturday night and she just finished packing all of her belongings. Earlier that morning she saw an ad for a small one bedroom apartment complex and booked it. It was perfect because it was right near the arcade and just a few blocks away from school. She didn't tell any of her friends of these recent changes yet. Handle it first, then squeal about it.

Her mother told her that her friend was going to come around 9:00 p.m. to tell Anzu about the details to the house selling. It was currently 9:30. She was late and Anzu smelled like dust. _Whoever thought that my room was that messy._ Running into the bathroom, Anzu bumped her music full blast and danced around in the shower. She stepped out while still singing along to it. Walking out in nothing but a towel, Anzu thought about what she was gonna do tonight. _My first night without parents to come back to. I have to celebrate it. _

She put the phone on speaker and speed dialed Mai's number. As it rang, Anzu grabbed a black lacy thong from her drawer, skipping out on her bra. Slipping it on, she pulled on her silk robe and smiled as Mai answered.

"WHAT!"

"Gosh Mai, I just wanted to see what was up with you."

"Anzu is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Sorry, Hold on K hun?"

"Mm hmm." She giggled and laughed as she heard Joey fall off the bed. He started bitching about never getting to finish… _Oh… did I… dang I'm evil._

"Hey I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She laughed as she heard Joey mumble something like, 'Hell Yeah you interrupted.'

"Okay hun, it better be good."

"Damn keep your hormones in check. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"What? Tonight? Your parents let you off without a curfew now or something?"

She giggled as she remembered the last time she came home late. Her dad had called every one of the guys and bitched them out for breaking the rule. "No I'm free… all night long."

"You're eighteen right?"

Applying black liquid eyeliner to both lids, Anzu blinked and waited for it to dry. "…not yet…"

" That's okay. You want to go hit the club?"

"I'm down for anything right now. But how will I get in?

"I'll take care of it."

Anzu smirked and ran a brush through her hair. "Wild or classy?"

"Wild girl! we'll play class when we go to prom or something."

"So you're going with Joey right?"

"Yeah. What about you? Going with Yu—"

DINGGGG DONGGG _Thank god. Now I don't have to answer._

"Hey Mai I gotta go, I'll see you tonight okay? What time and which club again?"

"Hot Shots. Eleven okay. Later girlie."

Anzu clicked the speaker phone off and sighed as she heard the door bell ring again. _Damn this dude is impatient, it's not like I'm the one who was late._ She put on her soft black slippers that matched her robe and headed downstairs.

Opening the door in a huff, she slammed it on their face. She expected some old creepy lady…


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Chapter Three

By SmileZ

Author's Note: I'm actually getting into this story. Are you? Now for my two beautiful reviewers…

Blader540- OH thank you! I smiled like crazy when I read your review. Actually my smile was so big that the person next to me (I'm at the library) looked at me strangely. Well as for who's behind the door… DARN! How did you know? You caught on didn't you, cuz come on, parents working for a big time company… yep yep. And that's a cool philosophy. I never really thought about it that way. Thank you for your review. I enjoyed hearing your opinion!

LadieAnimeFreak- LOL! Oh that would have been funny, gosh you're really creative. But sorry no… you'll find out who in this chapter. Yeah you're right, I need the tension. But if you like naughtiness. Then this a good chapter. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing. I laughed at picturing it really being the mailman or something. Hehe thanks for making me laugh!

NOW THE STORY CONTINUES! Does it go on? It all depends on YOU! Lol…

xxxxxXxxxxx

She expected some old creepy lady… NOT SETO KAIBA! What the fuck was he doing here?

Cracking the door open she peeked through it. "Are you lost?"

Kaiba stared at her disbelievingly before double checking the number of the house. _What the fuck_. "Mitsuki's residence?"

Anzu opened the door all the way and stared at him. "You are **not **my mom's most 'trusted' friend. OH HELL NO…"

"Indeed." So Anzu was Mitsuki's daughter. What a… coincidence. He stared at her in the black, almost see-through robe. The silky material clung to her like a second skin. He could see her nipples perk as the cool breeze drafted between them. He could feel himself twitch.

Glaring at the oblivious girl, he waited for her to get the hint. It took longer then expected… a couple of minutes passed… Still waiting… he could hear the seconds ticking by… _How rude…_ "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Anzu blinked at him and shrugged. Moving aside, she leaned on the door and waited for him to pass. He did so, but not before letting himself caress her buds with his right shoulder. She shivered as it hardened. Biting her lip, she waited for him to head towards the living room. He just stood there watching her expectantly.

_What am I? His servant? _Rolling her eyes at him she lead him towards the room. Everything was still in place because she needed the details from his royal asshole over there. Her father didn't tell her what to do with the furniture and priceless items scattered about.

Sitting down on her dad's favorite comfy chair, she crossed her leg over the other and watched him as he watched how the slit in the robe spilled open up to her thigh. She shot her eyebrows at him and tapped her fingers against her crossed arms.

Kaiba sat across from her on the loveseat. The small glass coffee table was the only thing between them. He saw her luscious smooth thigh and thoughts began to drift away from business. _What am I doing here again?_

Clearing his throat, he scooted towards the edge of his seat, making it seem like he was closer. _Okay… No matter how much I hate him… business is business…_ "Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Kaiba?"

He watched as her tongue stroked her lower lip at the word mister, and then how her lips puckered up at his last name. He hadn't come for idle chit chat, but found his throat too dry to get through the issue.

"Water would be fine. Miss Mazaki." As she got up, his eyes never strayed from her backside. _She's in a thong too… what the fuck. I am NOT thinking about her like **that**._

Anzu walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge… looking around, she decided she wanted to tease again. Grabbing two wine glasses, she opened the wine fridge and stole one of her dad's white wine collection. Re-entering the living room, she noticed his eyes following her as she moved to sit beside him. _First Bakura, and now Kaiba. Yeah I've gone past crazy and now entering insane.._

She sat so close, that as she re-crossed her legs, they brushed up against his. Setting the champagne down, she uncorked it and poured for them both. "I only have tap… water. I don't think it's up to your standards."

Kaiba grabbed his glass and sipped it. His eyes slid half closed as he watched her twirl her glass around before taking a light sip. Finishing his, he set it down and continued to stare at the vixen in front of him.

"You have good taste."

Anzu inwardly smirked. _The great Seto Kaiba, who just two days ago insulted me, just complimented me. What are you playing at Kaiba?_ "Oh? And how would you know what I taste like?" Yeah she planted that one. It's all a game right?

Even as she finished that thought, he already moved to grab her chin. Moving it to the side, he stroked her neck with his tongue. He kissed and sucked his way towards her ear and was pleased to see that Yugi's mark disappeared completely. Finishing with her lobe. Seto moved his lips towards hers and slowly leaned on top of her. He pinned her down with his body and slid her robe open.

Anzu couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba stole her first kiss. But her displeasure disappeared as he parted her lips with his tongue. He plunged into her and was addicted at first taste. She was sweet. So utterly sweet. His tongue swept over hers and he groaned when she tapped hers lightly against his.

Anzu felt his hands parting her robe. His fingers played with the lace of her thong before stroking upwards and touching her breasts. She gasped in his mouth when he rubbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb.

……some time later……

The chime of the grandfather clock brought her out of the haze of ecstasy. By now Kaiba had one hand on her breast and one squeezing her ass. They swapped positions as she was on top this time. Her core was rubbed onto his crotch where she felt his hard, oh so long, member through his pants. Glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened. _IT'S ELEVEN? Damn… time flies when you're making out… I guess its faster when you enjoy it… I **did** not just say I liked it. Shit._

It took a couple of minutes to get off of him because he persisted in not wanting to let go. Every time she tried to get up, he pulled her back down. By the time they bodily separated, it was 11:15. "Oh shit." Snapping her fingers at Kaiba to get his attention she quickly rushed up the stairs. "Explain everything while I get ready."

Seto stared at her in a daze. He watched her as she rummaged through her briefcase for clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Anzu was surprised that she actually heard him sigh, if somewhat softly. He sat on her bed as she found her low-rise, hip hugging, tight ass, autographed by Bobby Valentino, seven jeans. Throwing it to him, she went to her closet. okay I said that she finished packing everything, but lets say she left some stuff in her closet Flipping through her hangers, she found a sexy black silk tube top. It was exactly like the robe. It clung to her. "Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"I'll just come by later… at a more convenient time." _Yeah so next time you'd want my virginity instead? Please…_

She went to the bathroom and touched up her hair and make-up. "I'm sorry to hear that I wasted your precious time this evening. I know how in demand you are."

"I assure you, my evening has been most… satisfying." She snorted.

Coming out of her bathroom, Anzu went to the bed and grabbed her shirt away from his observation. Not caring one bit, she dropped her robe and let it fall to the ground.

Seto watched intently as she struggled into the dangerous shirt. Touching and seeing were very different. But it brought the same reaction. He wanted her. He frowned as the perfect twins disappeared under the tank. Now she grabbed her jeans from his lap and pulled them on. He smirked as he watched her do the jean dance, jumping up and down and making her breasts jiggle hypnotically. As she got it on, he watched as she stretched and leaned forward to adjust to the jeans. Her ass was all up in his face. And he was **not** complaining. Anzu stared at her heels and her black timberlands. She tried both and looked in the mirror. "Seto… which looks better?"

He shrugged. Transfixed with the way she rolled his name. Would she whisper it out like that when he was banging into her… or would she scream it out? Both sounded really appealing. Seto resumed back to the question. "They both look good, it depends on what you're doing tonight. If you're gonna be on your feet, you'd want the more comfortable one."

Anzu shrugged and took out a pair of black socks. Stepping into her Timberland boots she smiled sexily at Seto who was leaning on her head board. Just as she crawled next to him. Her cell phone went off. "Aww… someone ruined our fun." Giving him a sorry look at his scowl, she picked it up.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"SORRY MAI! I'm on my way out!"

"HURRY UP BEFORE THEY SWITCH BOUNCERS! I know this guy and he'll let us in free."

"Mai you know everyone."

"HURRY!" and she hung up.

"Okay shoo. You have to leave."

"I'm going with you."

"Uh… no you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

Anzu smirked in the rearview mirror. True to his word. Seto Kaiba came with her. Except he was following her in his white Lamborghini. _So He wants to mess around does he?_ Taking a left into the high way, Anzu smirked as he followed. Revving her engine, she mentally thanked her father for teaching her how to shift and race. Stepping on the gas, she zoomed away from him. And wasn't surprised when he caught up. They both dodged cars but were neck to neck. She laughed as she turned into the exit while he passed it. _LOSER! Hehe…_

Driving towards the night club she parked her skyline and stepped out. Her mouth actually dropped open when she noticed Kaiba was leaning against his car, waiting for her. His lips curved into a sexy smirk as he saw her approaching him.

"Did you get lost?" Anzu flipped him off and stomped ahead. He was fine with that. He got to watch her swing her hips back and forth. It's very entertaining.

Anzu saw the LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG ASSSSSSSSS LINE! _Oh shit, this place is banging then._ Heading towards the front, she giggled as she saw Mai in a red mini-skirt, tight tank and black stilettos. "DAMN MAI. You look HOTT!"

As they both entered, you can be sure they turned heads. Run it by Chris brown was playing. Anzu and Mai raced towards the dance floor. Both grinded on each other and went wild. Shaking their asses they dipped low and slowly came back up. Not, one single guy's eyes, strayed from their movements.

'_Is your man on the floor? If he ain't, let me know.' Let me see if you can run it run it. I need a girl who can run it. Run it.'_

Anzu felt someone from behind and laughed at Ryou… or was it Bakura? Who cares. She noticed Joey popped out of somewhere and stole Mai from her, so she focused all her dancing with Ryou. Her sample with him on DDR was nothing compared to his true skill.

Every time she dipped he followed. It was AMAZING. All the guys she's ever danced with just stood and barely moved. He flipped her so that they were face to face and was really, really astonished to see Bakura. He grounded into her from the front and she felt his hard erection. _Damn why are guys always so horny?_ lol I don't know

She threw her head around, making her hair fly. Bakura thought it made her look naughtier. He caught her head and tilted it up. He was about to kiss her but she ruined it by blowing on him again. _Does her breath always smell like mint?_

Anzu pulled backwards and silently circled him. She wrapped one leg around him and she leaned back. Her pelvis was rubbing along his length. He wondered how she got into those jeans. His random thoughts were lost when he felt her breath on his face…again.

She smiled seductively at him. Rewrapping his fingers around her chin. He moved towards her at a normal pace. _Yami was pretty slow, while Kaiba is hella fast. Bakura seems like the perfect one so far. He wants to, but he isn't rushing. It's a fucken turn on._

She licked her lips as he moved in for the kill. Too bad someone yanked her out of his grasp before he could reach his destination. _Wait. was I really about to kiss Bakura? Well I **did** kiss Kaiba…_

Bakura was pissed. He wanted to kill whoever stole her. Actually the thought sounded really appealing. His eyes met glare for glare. Both stared each other down.

"Do not touch her." The possessive hand wrapped tightly around her waist, Anzu stared wide eyed at… (WHO? MIKE JONES? WHO MIKE JONES?) :p

xxxxxXxxxxx

Author's Corner: Oops did I do that? Or was it the computer? Lol Damn spam.


	4. Chapter 4

What If

Chapter Four

By SMILEZ

Author's Note: HmMmm… this is rated MATURE for a reason… but I shouldn't talk… Here is chapter Four. I had trouble writing this from the beginning, but it came through. I'm going to need to rethink my plot through. Anywayz to my reviewers…

SilverStorm106- I'm glad your liking it. Honestly, I think it's better when the story has good girls gone bad. Don't you think? I hope you like this chapter, Anzu is a BADDDDD Chick. Hehe

NarakuChic001- Haha! I couldn't resist putting that in. I was typing on the computer and listening to the radio and yup, that song just happened to come on. Hehe. I sincerely hope you don't kill over. Gosh I don't want everyone to sue me because of no disclaimer **and** a death. Hope you like this chapter!

LadieAnimeFreak- EEEEKKKKK! I'm so happy! You reviewed again! I hope I don't lose you as a reader… But yes Kaiba is a successful business man. And you know how selfish they are. They always get what they want… one way or another. With the way things are going, you know he totally wants Anzu! And the naughtiness is doubled in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it enough to write again!

Thank you again to my reviewers! It's great hearing your opinion and happiness… and I guess I'll take some threats as flattery. Lol. Anywho… to all my readers! Haha. I got 371 hits. So I take it you guys like what you're reading! I hope you enjoy this. Naughtiness for all!

Anzu felt like melting at his touch. All her worries and sadness knocked in. Her fun and untroubled self disappeared. His touch, it didn't feel right anymore, but it still felt good. Only the knowledge of knowing who was really touching her was like ice water pouring her back into reality.

The millennium puzzle and the millennium ring both glew not a word, but who cares? gold. Anzu stared from Yami to Bakura. _Are they going to fight?_

Anzu stepped between the two spirits and held both hands, blocking them apart. They both seem to settle down at her soft touch. She looked at Bakura and saw him enter his ring, out came Ryou.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Ryou, for the dance." She saw his eyes stray from her to Yami and nodded his head. She watched wistfully as he left, leaving her with **him**. Anzu didn't look at him yet. She stared at the ground avoiding his eyes. _I don't want to talk to him. It's too weird. Too soon._

Fates seemed to think otherwise because a random dancer knocked her into his chest. Her eyes lost their concentration and met amethyst. She felt warm and secure in his embrace, but it turned icy when the unwanted fact flashed into her mind. _Yami's actions, but Yugi's touch. It's so wrong._

The pharaoh watched as she stepped away from him. His hands fell to his side when he saw her confusion. He understood what was happening. She finally grasped the truth that they couldn't be together. At least not like this. "Anzu…"

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry…" The silent whisper was lost to the music, but she knew that he heard it. It was crazy that with their heartbreaking conversation, a slow song came on. How fitting.

'_I'm not gonna lie about it, I'm going to extremes to prove I'm proud about you. But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind. Looking at your smile, gradually I'm dying inside.'_

She carted through the gliding couples and reached one of the bars. Bartenders were pouring and spilling drinks all around. She wanted a drink, but she hand no fake id, and soda wouldn't clear her mind. She glanced at the dance floor. Everyone was in pairs, Mai and Joey were on the verge of kissing and Yami was gone. Again the stab of loneliness hit her heart.

"Miss?" Anzu watched as the pretty worker set a glass in front of her.

"A Grey-goose martini from that man over there." She followed the direction of the worker's finger. It went up the stairs through the VIP area and pointed at Kaiba, leaning on the railing, watching her.

Even from the distance, she felt his orbs penetrating her. Never leaving eye contact, Anzu took the glass and sipped, not noticing that her depressing thoughts disappeared. The look in his eyes got her thinking about earlier this night.

It was the mixture of the alcohol, her thoughts, and his fiery eyes that warmed her all over. She slurped the remains of her drink and used her tongue to lick the droplets off her bottom lip.

_Damn it's burning in here. _She took a cube of ice from her glass and licked it slowly. Her eyes closed at the cool feeling. Liquid dripped from her fingers and she let if fall on her chest. It dripped down towards her cleavage making contact with her silky tube top.

Her eyes opened when she felt Kaiba's hot touch take a hold of her arm. She saw him glare at any man who had watched her and pulled her to her feet. He lead her upstairs and into a private room.

She barely got through the door before he had pushed her in and locked it. Never missing a beat, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms holding her to him.

She moaned as she felt him underneath her. Her hands reached behind his head, tangling her fingers into his long, brown strands. Anzu needed to breath, she moved her lips away from his but felt him trail down her chin. He had her on the couch as he kissed and sucked on her neck. His mark from earlier was hidden behind her hair. Pushing it aside, he smirked at his dark red blemish. He kissed it and began reddening it anew.

The silky shirt did nothing to cover her perking nipples poking into his chest. He rubbed them through the thin material and kneaded them with his fingers. Anzu moaned as she felt herself getting wet. She was arching herself into him. It felt so good. She didn't want to stop. Her hands left his hair as she moved to unzip her jeans.

Seto noticed this and stopped stroking her breasts. He pushed her hands away and took control of the task. He slowly pulled her jeans down her thighs. Leaving it half on, half off. He resumed lip-locking with Anzu.

She felt his hands going under her thong. She sighed as his fingers touched her passage. Stroking her softly, one hand remained caressing her, while the other went to spread her legs. Anzu's free hand had pulled up her shirt so that her breasts were open to him. Seto moved his lips onto her chest. He slowly licked his way down her left nipple. She moaned as he bit down on it.

While his lips were busy, his hands were too. One hand had her legs separated apart, while the other one pushed in a digit. Anzu pushed onto his finger, bringing him deeper into her. He pumped in and out, making her burn. She tried to push her thighs together to lock his hand in place, but his other one took care of that. Anzu bit her lip as she felt him enter another digit. Then another. Three fingers were pounding into her. She groaned.

"Seeetooo…"

Seto felt her climax all over his hand. He brought his fingers out and licked off her sticky juices. It was sweet. Just like her. Damn he wanted her. But what would his friend say if she found out he stole her daughter's virginity? _Mitsuki and Hitori would beat the shit out of me. They'd leave me battered and broken and then make me marry their daughter before they killed me. Making sure she became one rich ass widow. Come on, Seto Kaiba **is** a good catch. But… damn. _All he could think about was how good it felt when she screamed his name.

Anzu panted as she tried to catch her breath. She was speechless… that was the most pleasurable thing she'd ever felt in her **entire** life. It was even more **unbelievable** that **he** did it. _Seto Kaiba just finger banged me…_ _and I don't feel disgusted at all. I really am insane!_

She stared at him in wonder as he moved up off of her. Their eyes stayed connected as they parted. Anzu sat up and pulled down her shirt. She fixed her thong and pulled up her jeans. Not once did their gaze break.

Anzu finally broke the trance as she looked at her surroundings. It was a small room with a wall that was nothing but a window, looking down at the dance floor. A small walk-through bathroom was in the corner. She grabbed her purse and headed towards it.

Seto watched as she got up and went to the restroom. After a couple of minutes he followed her. He leaned on the wall as he watched her fix her attire. She was covering up his hickey with her liquid powder, and for some reason this just pissed him off.

Anzu watched as he frowned at her. Rolling her eyes, Anzu started on her second coating of cover up. "Don't worry, I regret it as much as you do." Blotting it so it wasn't noticeable, Anzu turned towards him. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

He glared at her. "I don't want my name linked to trash like you. Leave slut."

His words hurt. But her eyes hardened so he wouldn't notice the moist. _Fucken asshole. Fuck you too._ She didn't fight back this time. She just listened. She moved to leave. Nothing like the stomp she did last time. Her eyes were cold, but she didn't even glance at him as she passed.

Kaiba watched as she masked herself. It took him by surprise, he expected her usual reaction, or at least a bitchy retort like she usually did. But she didn't do anything. She just left. He wondered why he felt disappointed.

-----

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night. Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? Have you ever… Oh have you ever?" Anzu tied her hair as she got ready for class. She sung quietly to herself in the locker room. Why not? No one was there to listen.

"Have you ever been in love? Been in love so bad? You'd do anything… to make them understand. Have you ever had someone… steal your heart away? You'd give anything? Oh. To make them feel the same. Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart, but you don't know what to say. And you don't know where to start." Anzu sung the chorus again and twirled around in her sweats.

"Have you ever found the one? You dreamed of all your life? You'd do just about anything… to look into their eyes… Have you finally found the one. You've given your heart to? Only to find that one. Won't give their heart to you… Have you ever closed your eyes and you dreamed that they were there. And all you can do is wait, for the day when they will carrreee?"

Anzu jumped when she heart Serenity from behind her, vocalizing the chorus… They both sang together. "What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby? What do I gotta say to get into your heart? To make you understand. How I need you next to me. Gotta get you in my world, 'cuz baby I can't sleep." Serenity kept singing the chorus as Anzu finished the song.

"Have you ever loved somebody… soo much? Have you… ever needed something soo bad… you can't sleep. Just can't sleep at night… try to find the words… but don't come out… ohhh… have you ever? Have you ever… ever… ever… ooh… Have you eevvvveerr…?"

Both of the girls both blushed as they heard clapping from the corridor. Their recreational arts teacher clapped her hands together, the sound echoing off of the steal lockers. "You girls sing beautifully together. My… You both **must** sing for the graduation ceremony!"

"Mrs. Tasashi!…" blush "We didn't know… you were listening in…" Both Anzu and Serenity turned scarlet at their teacher's encore.

"Don't change the subject. You two **have** to sing at the ceremony… and prom too! Serenity your vocal chords are beautiful, just like a siren. And Anzu… your voice is so inspiring… it reflects your emotions."

"Mrs. Tasa—"

"You two **cannot **refuse this old woman! Don't deny me the privilege of hearing you two sing on my last year here!"

"But…" Serenity stared at Anzu uncertainly.

"No buts! Please girls… for me?"

Anzu stared at her favorite teacher. Mrs. Tasashi was the teacher you were always cool with. She let you slack off, skip class and do whatever. And she was always sweet about it. They couldn't say no to her. Anzu glanced at Serenity helplessly.

Serenity pouted as Anzu spoke. "Of course we can't refuse you. We'll sing at graduation…"

"And prom." The old woman piped in brightly.

The teenagers sighed.

Author's Corner: Publishing rights to the song 'Breakdown' belongs to Mariah Carey and Bone Thugs and Harmony, while 'Have you ever' goes to Brandy.


	5. Chapter 5

What If?

Chapter five

By SmileZ

Author's Note: Hmm I had a beautiful plot and now I can't seem to remember it. This sucks. Let me think. My next update might be a little longer… but at least you get this one.

xxxxxXxxxxx

Anzu told Serenity everything. From her confusion about Yugi and Yami… to dancing with Ryou… and teasing Bakura… all the way to 'kissing' Kaiba. Well duh, she had to leave out the heavy making out, and petting. Gosh Serenity was only 15 I soo should not be talking. –cough- ignore me. Then she explained about her parents and how she was living on her own.

Serenity just sat under the tree. Forgetting about her lunch. She gawked at Anzu, with her mouth partly open. Anzu took the initiative and closed it for her. "You know a bug could fly in."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! ANZU! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WEEKEND?"

"…A lot of things. From packing to moving to unpacking and to… uh flirting? Heh?" Anzu took a swig out of her Powerade.

Serenity just stared on. _She acts like this is normal for her…_ "So… uh you moved out?"

"Yep! Wanna come stay over for a while?"

Serenity nodded her head up and down while still trying to figure everything out. Remembering her lunch, she took a bite of her subway sandwich, but felt nauseous. "Hey Anzu… have you spoken to any of them lately?"

"Nope…"

"Why not?"

"It's… awkward… when I see Yugi… I sometimes picture Yami… and then I get them confused so I avoid him… And Well Joey's been living with Mai and skipped today, Tristan is at the auto shop working for a college scholarship with Import Tuner. And Duke has been redesigning new updates for his Dice Monster games."

"I wasn't talking about the guys… I meant Yami… Kaiba… and Bakura."

Slurp. Suck. Slurp. "No…"

Serenity watched Anzu's face harden. Her eyes grew dull and her lips thinned into a hard line. _Maybe I shouldn't bring them up…_ "Anyways. Prom is like two weeks from now. We have to go shopping… and I guess rehearse for our song? What are we going to sing again?"

The young girl watched as Anzu's face beamed. She noticed how her blue eyes sparkled and how her smile couldn't be wiped off her face. _Yeah… this is how Anzu should always be like. _

"Let's shop this Saturday. We'll go to Tokyo Mall k?" She gave a wink. "But this week, you have to help me decorate my apartment, and we have to move some of your stuff in, cuz you are gonna stay with me for a couple of months right?"

"Yep, yep. Hey are you going on the fieldtrip this Friday?"

"Yeah. Half the day in a museum is **way** better than staying in school."

Just as they got up to throw their lunch away, Anzu's cell rang. Picking it up, Anzu smiled.

"Anzu?"

"Hey dad, wassup?"

"Your mother and I just got settled down. It's been a long day. The first thing we did after that uncomfortable 12 hour flight was go into a conference meeting. How tiresome is that? That took over six hours to finish. I swear these Americans are hard headed, but we Mazaki's can be just as stubborn right Anzu? After that we went to our hotel, but the rooms were mixed up. We spent a good 4 hours sitting in the lounge waiting for an opening but none came up so we had to go to another hotel. It took us another hour just to—"

Anzu cut her dad off for a while. He always did this when he called her. He complained and yapped and blah. Blah. Ramble. She tapped her fingers on her arms which made Serenity giggle. Her attention was caught when he said something about his friend, Seto Kaiba.

"Did he come over and help you finish donating the furniture and securing the real estate details?"

"Uh…" _Lie Anzu! SAY HE DIDN'T SHOW!_

"Yeah… We're still working it out…" _OKAY THAT'S NOT LYING! THAT'S THE TRUTH! Damn I always mix this up._

"Oh well once you're finished, we want you to wire the money into our account over here in America okay. Kaiba will help you out with how to do that. Well dear, I just wanted to check up on you and tell you we arrived safely. Now I'm going to get some shut eye. Goodnight!"

Anzu sweat dropped. _It's daytime… oh yeah half way around the world. Duh!_ She smacked herself in the head and did it again when she heard Serenity laughing. _I am a dork._

"Why are you hitting yourself?"

Anzu froze at the soft voice. Turning around, she came face to face with Yugi. Serenity glanced from one figure to the other, she quietly took Anzu's bottle and made her way inside. Leaving the two friends alone.

Anzu's fingers flexed when she felt nothing in her hand. She realized that Serenity was walking to the café without her. _WHAT THE HELL. SHE LEFT ME!_

Yugi's eyed her as she panicked. He didn't know why. He felt Yami watching her as well. Praying that the spirit wouldn't take control and block him, Yugi touched his puzzle uncertainly and moved to take it off.

_-What are you doing Yugi?_

_I need to talk to Anzu_

_-But why do you—_

_I need privacy. Sorry spirit…_

Their connection broke as the chain was removed and placed in his lap. Anzu watched him and smiled. "Yugi…" _We can talk. I can talk to my best friend again. And Yami can't overhear._ She relaxed as she sat next to her friend.

"Anzu. I don't know what 's been going on, but you have to spill. Yami acts bizarre every time I see you."

"Yugi… me and Yami have been…" Damn she couldn't even think up a word for it. _Dating? No too strong a word for what we had._ "Flirting? kissing?"

She watched as Yugi's eyes popped out and then blushed tomato red. "You kissed me?"

Anzu's face heated up and she shrugged. "Not technically…" _More like we made out without brushing lips. Now if only I had the guts to say that out loud._

"Oh… then what do you mean?…"

This was EMBARRASSING! "We went further?……"

Yugi's mouth dropped open. "We… I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!"

Anzu colored up. People walking near the building stared in their direction weirdly. "NO! NOT THAT FAR!"

"Thank God…"

_Excuse me? Would sleeping with me be that bad?_ "What is **that** suppose to mean?"

Anzu glared at her short companion. Yugi gulped audibly and prepared to run. Anzu never listened when she was offended…_ shit. I can't explain it if she's going to be yelling!_ He threw on the chain and ran for it.

"YUGI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

_-What is that all about?_

_You don't want to know..._ A stick hit his head. _Oww. She's so violent!_

_-What did you do to her?_

_You mean what I didn't do to her._

The spirit scowled as a rock smacked against Yugi's skull. -_What do you mean?_ His agitation grew when his Hikari fell silent. Even as they were yards away, Anzu still managed to throw a shoe and hit his head.

--

Bakura watched the scene amusingly. He chuckled as the pharaoh got hit three times. Yes the girl was entertaining in more ways than one.

His eyes skimmed over her panting chest and clenched fists. As he walked towards her, he stopped to pick up her fallen shoe.

Anzu glared at the sprinting boy. _Why am I so mad? Maybe I'm PMSing._ Her eyes caught the figure of Bakura walking towards her. She could tell the two egos apart now. It was all about aura, but she didn't know how she could sense it.

He smirked as he crouched down before her. He slid her shoe on and took his time as he caressed her leg for a moment. Standing up he allowed Ryou to take over.

Ryou blushed as he saw Anzu wink at him. "Hey Anzu."

She grinned at the albino and looped her hand though his arm as she steered him towards the cafeteria. _Need to go kill Serenity._ "Wassup Ryou?"

"Nothing really, just wondering. Is Yugi going to be your date for prom?"

Anzu sighed. She hadn't even thought about a date yet. She had always thought she would have gone with Yugi/Yami, but now that was too uncomfortable. She played with the thought of Kaiba taking her… that didn't last long.

"No… No one asked me yet, but if I don't get a date then Imma just go alone." His soft chuckle made her look up at him.

"I'll be your date. Okay?" Anzu searched his face for any sign of pity. She didn't want to be pitied. She smiled, he really, truly wanted to take her… _Wait… back track. Did he just ask me out on a date?_

They stopped in front of the glass doors because Ryou moved to hold it open. _He's such a gentleman._ As she went through, Anzu stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ryou."

The albino blushed scarlet as he watched her running towards Serenity who was at the vending machine. His eyes roamed her over before he smirked. Stepping out of the doorway, he felt a piercing glare targeting him. Turning back around, Bakura's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

Kaiba had watched her when he spotted her through the windows. He saw the close exchange between her and the take-over-the-world-psycho and felt his eyes harden. His hands subconsciously clenched when he saw her lips brush along **someone else's** skin.

Seto could hear his can being crushed under his hand. His other hand twitched to knock something, more like someone, at the hungry look Bakura bestowed Anzu. As their eyes clashed, his warning was noted, but ignored. The boy had the nerve to smirk.

xxxxxXxxxxx

Author's Corner: Well. Now is where I need to think. How will I get through this next week. Gosh. I know this chapter wasn't much, but hey at least you guys got something. I'll try not to make the next update too long. Two weeks max. –stares at rabid pit bulls growling under a muzzle- EH! I mean a week max. LATA!


	6. Chapter 6

What If?

Chapter six

By SmileZ

Author's Note: YAY! I finally updated this. I think it came out good. I actually rewrote this **four** times, but I'm really satisfied with what I got here. I hope you like it too. Here are my reviewers…

Bubbles05- Yeah I know that Anzu is getting her freak on with Kaiba a lot and I'm trying to antidote her naughtiness with Yami and Bakura also. But Like you, I've been into Kaiba/Anzu but like Bakura and Yami are soooo ULTRAHOTSUPERFINE too! Don't worry thought because there will be a lot of naughty fluff with all her admirers from here on out. Thank you for the review!

Peachi goddess- You like it so far? That's good. I'm relieved that you are still interested in my story. Yes I noticed that Yami wasn't getting enough romancing with Anzu, but him acting unsure of himself… well you'll see what happens. .:evil grin:. There's going to be more Anzu/ Yami coming up real soon… say like. Next chapter. .:whistles:. Hope you're satisfied with this one! Thanks for the review.

Blader540- HEY THERE! You wrote to me like 3 times. .:sniffles:. I feel so loved. .:ahem:. Thank you for your reviews. Yes Kaiba is acting like a bastard… but come on… he's Kaiba? Rich, smart and oh so hott! He has the right to be… well sometimes at least. Anyways yeah Anzu is that definition. And guess what. I haven't heard her utter one word of friendship in here so far? Lol so I think that's a major change from the series. Hehe. I take it you like Seto and Bakura, o0o not a Yami fan? Well as for who gets our naughty yet innocent Anzu… You're right… you'll see. .:grin:. Thanks for the reviews!

XoooooXoooooX

_She remained still as the pharaoh left her chambers. Everything about her was motionless but the tears trailing down. Her eyes widened when she heard **his** voice. She quickly covered her nude body, but it was too late._

_She stared in horror as his eyes traveled her attire. Hair disarrayed, eyes moist, and only silk rags covering the essentials. All of a sudden, it was as if the Nile flooded. Tears left her eyes as her frame shook with sobs. It didn't stop even as he wrapped his arms around her. _

_He took his robe and covered her quivering form. He held her in his arms as he soothed the ache of her heart. He whispered comforting words while stroking her hair._

"_You're not captured anymore. You're not a prisoner. Shh. Little one. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time."_

_She quietly fell asleep in the arms of an enraged thief. He would disembowel the pharaoh. Touching what belonged to him. Amber eyes glared at his surroundings. But they had to escape first. His experienced ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. He cursed the fates as he quickly moved. Gently laying her back down, his eyes softened as he leaned forward. _

_Her wet eyes slowly opened at his soft caress of lips. Even through her blurred vision, she knew it was him…_

…

Anzu's head lolled to the side as she felt someone roughly shake her shoulder. Her soft whisper seemed to have stopped the shaking. She didn't even know that she said it. "…Bakura…?"

She felt the person's cold, hard glare target her back. Anzu rubbed her eyes as she leaned up and yawned. Glancing around, she sweatdropped at all the eyes staring at her. Her face flushed as she cautiously looked up. Mr. Yamabori's glassed eyes glared at her.

"Mazaki. Detention for sleeping in class. Be glad you are still attending our fieldtrip tomorrow."

Anzu didn't pay attention as her teacher resumed explaining about tomorrow's behavior. She was too lost in thought about her dream and mortified that she whispered Bakura's name for the whole class to hear. _They're probably thinking I was having a wet dream about him or something. But… when did I start having dreams about **him**? _

She sat in a daze as she relived her dream. She could only remember bits and fragments, everything else was fuzzy. _It had to be Bakura… but he was gentle. And he kissed me? _Her fingers unconsciously touched her lips as she remembered the tender caress. _It felt so real. So soft. So **not** Bakura. Like Ryou maybe._

School was over, and they didn't have class tomorrow. So of course everyone was rushing out of the building twice as fast then usual. Well the seniors did at least. Underclassmen were just rushing because they hated school.

Leaning on her locker she stared at the ground, Anzu bit her lip, still trying to remember all that she dreamt. She didn't notice Kaiba standing in front of her. Her eyes finally focused on his polished shoes, and just like that, her earlier thoughts flew out the window.

She didn't bother to glance up. His spicy cologne was all she needed to identify him. Her eyes slowly trailed up his body. It was amazing that he was so in shape, shouldn't sitting around all day in front of a computer leave you scrawny and pale? Well it wasn't for Seto Kaiba. He was a perfect tan, with a body models and his fan girl's would kill for.

Her eyes pictured, while her hands remembered, his nice six-pack under his navy blue uniform to his nice pecks and his well-formed arms. Finally reaching his gorgeous face. Those luscious lips, baby-soft cheeks. _Yeah she remembered how strong he felt… SHIT_ _ANZU. ENEMY? HELLO! _

Her eyes met his. He seemed amused that she was checking him out. She didn't seem as amused to see him. Ever since her abrupt departure from the club, she never bothered to acknowledge him. Sure she saw him, but she looked passed him. She wondered why he was bothering her again. Her lips turned downwards and she crossed her arms.

"Finishing business Mr. Kaiba?" That's the only reason she can conclude. He hadn't bothered to send her instructions to take care of everything herself.

"As a matter of fact, _Anzu_. We need to talk."

The way he rolled her name made her angry. It brought too many images from that hazy night. "Yes, about what you promised to help my parents with. Well?"

She noticed his eyes narrow, but she stood her ground. After all, why would **he** approach a **slut**? Like **he** said, **he** didn't want his names linked with hers. Why is **he** coming in contact with her. **He** could have used a phone so **he** wouldn't have to deal with her presence.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Temper, Miss Mazaki."

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Hypocrite, Mr. Kaiba." She must have gotten to him because Anzu jumped when he slammed his palms into the locker, trapping her. He leaned forward so she could smell the intoxicating scent he wore. All the while, Anzu glared.

Their breaths mingled with each others, and she hated how good it felt to be so close to him. She flushed as memories assailed her.

Kaiba smirked at how red she got, his eyes trailed down her shirt at the angle he was in. He could see her heaving chest and hear her small pants. He too started to think about that night. His hands twitched to touch her, but he quickly backed off. This was all business.

"Meet me at the Egyptian exhibit."

Anzu watched as he turned and strode off. Her confusion turned back into anger. He was giving her orders? What the hell! _That guy has NERVES! _

--

She sighed as she saw her friends enter the yellow bus. They were all poking fun at Joey for wearing a bright yellow shirt that clashed with the bus, and his hair. She wished she could hang with them, but she couldn't. She needed to sneak off and meet Kaiba, not to mention she didn't want to deal with Yami yet.

She gazed at the smiling Yugi and for a split second, she saw Yami stare back at her. She shivered at the glimpse of his smoky eyes. _He knew I was here…_

Anzu watched until everyone boarded… without her. She sighed as she made her way to her car. She had drove to school with the idea of following from behind. Revving her midnight blue skyline, she cut the busses of to go on the next lane. At the red light, she glanced at the bus besides her and saw everyone in pairs.

They were still laughing with each other. No one seemed to notice her missing. Then again… Both Ryou and Yugi glanced at her car and she flushed when she saw the spirits lift their eyebrow. _Okay… so much for tinted windows hiding the freaken drivers. _

She waited patiently for the busses to go first. Anzu was about to turn into the freeway but she quickly braked. A familiar white Lamborghini stole her turn. Anzu gripped her steering wheel and glared. _Oh hell no. That boy did not just cut me off. _That was extreme dissing on the road.

She quickly sped after him. It was only nine in the morning and not many cars about. The busses stayed in the middle of the three lanes. Kaiba took the far left, leaving Anzu on the far right. She smirked as she rolled her window down. The wind was blowing all around her, driving her adrenaline to the extreme. She punched her cd and smirked. It was on.

'_Speed speed lover. Don't stop baby!'_

…

Serenity smiled as she sat in her own seat. Both Duke and Tristan were currently pushing each other out of the way to try and sit beside her. Her brother trying to strangle both of what he called them "perverts" while Yugi tried holding him back. She giggled at the scene of Joey's arm an inch away from pounding a fighting Duke and Tristan while Yugi was being squished into the seat. Yup. Really funny.

The heat was getting to her, as she stood to open her window, her eyes widened. _Was that?_ Serenity turned to the back of the bus and saw two cars racing. She didn't know who drove the white one, but… _Anzu is racing? What the heck! How come she didn't invite me!_

The speeding duo quickly passed by, head to head, in barely a second. But in that brief moment, the window was open, and Anzu was definitely the driver of the blue skyline. She wasn't the only one who saw. Both Bakura and Yami had watched at how her eyes were narrowed, hair blowing in the wind, and the evil smirk that made even Bakura proud to see, grace her lips.

Serenity saw Yugi exhale a breath of disbelief. "Was that…?"

Ryou did the same. "…Anzu?"

She grinned at both of them and nodded her head. "I guess good girls really are bad girls that don't get caught." (blader540)

…

Anzu clutched and shifted down. She changed into the middle lane at the slow cars ahead. She grinned as Kaiba did the same, but he was behind her. They both switched into opposite lanes and were neck to neck again.

She groaned at the sirens from behind her. Her luck was worst when she had to slow down at the long line of traffic. She guessed the closer to Tokyo, the more traffic they're was. She glanced over at Kaiba and smirked because he was stuck too. They both pulled over as the officer on the motorcycle pointed to the side.

Anzu watched as the policeman went to Kaiba first. She laughed when the CEO bitched him out and threatened to ruin the holder of justice's life. How many ticket's did he get? One for speeding, another for yelling, another for threatening, another for flipping him off… _He's lucky he's rich._ Her eyes trailed over the uniformed man. As he approached her, he seemed to notice Anzu being a female and took of his helmet.

Long raven locks, crimson eyes, evil red glint. Not to mention the black uniform and boots. He looked more racer then a cop. _Hmm… maybe I could play out of a ticket._

Anzu glanced from her window at his approach. She saw his smirk and mentally rolled her eyes. _He wasn't in the same class as Bakura's and Kaiba's smirk._ The teen pouted and stuck out her hands.

"Cuff me for having fun."

"I'm sorry miss. But I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle." She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. Opening the door, she slowly turned in her seat and allowed him a glimpse of her long legs. She slowly stood up into a position that flattered her dancer body. The jean skirt was as short as her school's uniform. Her black halter clung to her curves. Her feet were paired in life threatening stilettos.

He didn't order her to do anything, but did it himself. She felt his hand push her against the car. His fingers trailed her arms and firmly placed them over her roof. She felt him move closer then necessary which cued her to lean backwards. His hands roughly felt her up. From her waists, to her ass, to down her legs. Again she felt him move back up and before he stepped back, she felt her bottom being squeezed. _Fucken pervert._

She leaned on her car while he wrote down what she assumed was the ticket. The crumpled piece of paper found a way into her hands. She smirked as she saw his number written on the back.

"I'll let you off with a warning. Your next cop won't be so lenient."

Anzu waved him off as he got on his bike and carted through the cars. Glaring at his back, she ripped the paper and turned to go back in. But her eyes caught blue. Seto Kaiba was leaning on his car glaring at her form. She watched as he walked towards her.

"Whoring yourself off this early in the morning?"

Her frigid glare didn't seem to stop his advance. "Kaiba, don't hate what you can't get."

He stopped right in front of her. "I can get anything I want."

She felt his breath mix with hers. The cool morning breeze didn't cool down the heat coming off of their bodies. Her heart sped up at his proximity "Then how come you can't get **me** huh?"

She stayed still as he leaned in. She could feel her body react at his warm breath against her neck. Anzu closed her eyes at his soft nibble. She whimpered when he stopped and blew in her ear. His words struck her harder then any physical blow.

"I simply don't want you."

XXXoXXXoXXX

Author's Corner. OHHHH That boy did NOT! He just dissed our heroine. Wonder what she's gonna do about it. .:whistles and looks around:. I guess you guys will have to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**What If?**

**Chapter Seven**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note**: EEEEKKKK EEEK EEEEEEEK! I got six reviews for ONE chapter. Gosh I feel so special. **Sniffles** Thank you all!

Bubbles05- Haha Anzu more naughtier then she already is. Gosh ionno if I can handle that… but okay I'll try… the next few chapters are like… angsty… well you'll see. I hope you like this one. Its cool hearing from you again!

Blader540- haha… gosh like I don't think I can go into a lot of details… I'm trying hard as it is… but yeah sorry if it's a lil too short for you. You're still like it thought right? Yeah there's gonna be a lot of frustration but not only between Kaiba, but the other guys too. Anzu will stay badass as long as I write her. –wink- Yes you are special. You're the one who inspired 'good girls are really bad girls that don't get caught' of course I'd give you props! Anywayz I hope you like this chapter… not much seto/anzu in it though… you'll see… hope you still like it though!

Peachi goddess- yeah I know cops are big ass jerks. They piss me off. Wellz here is your Yami/Anzu. Hope you likey like! Great to hear from you again!

Lathayan- Thank you. I hope you continue to love it! Thanks for the review!

Brooke- SHHHHH! Those aren't lemons! They're just naughtiness. I don't want my story to get kicked off. THANKS THOUGH. I glad you're enjoying it!

LadieAnimeFreak- HEYYYYYYY! YES HE DISSED HER! DOESN'T THAT JUST PISS YOU OFF? Lol. Yes he's just jealous that Anzu is getting more then him. Hehe. It's cool if you had forgotten, but I'm glad that you're still a reader! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

XxXxX 

Anzu felt the cool wind blow by as she stared shocked. He didn't want her? What was wrong with her? Did she want him to want her? Anzu felt cold all over. She took a step back as another breeze swept her. Well look at that. A certain yellow school bus slowly drove beside them.

She closed her eyes to block out his azure gaze. The call of her name snapped them back open. Looking up, she saw Serenity grinning and waving to her from an open window. Even at the maniacally flailing of the redhead's arms, her only gaze was directed towards the two spirits, who too had their attention on her.

Next thing she knew she heard the revving of a car, she watched as the bus passed and Kaiba trail after them. Anzu huffed and sat back into her skyline, she slammed the door shut and sat for a while.

_You don't want me, huh? Watch Seto Kaiba, I'll make you want me and prove to your ass that you don't always get what you want… _With that thought in mind, she quickly sped after them, heading directly towards her chaos.

--

It was dark, it was quiet, and it was creeping her out. Maybe she should have gone with the tour instead of walking around by herself. Seriously why was this place so deserted?

Anzu had found her way to the Egyptian exhibit, well one part of it at least. She glanced around at all the jewelry incased in glass. Her body shivered at a cool aura. She thanked Kami that it was distant, not knowing how she knew.

Anzu walked into the next section of the exhibit. This time she found papyrus scrolls lining the walls. Clay pottery was on stands, and in the middle of the room, a large book carelessly laid. Anzu walked towards it and read the sign.

The book of life and afterlife.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Anzu stepped closer. It just laying there, for anyone to see or flip through, the only thing that kept it from being stolen was the wired chain attached to the back of the book.

She rolled her eyes at the mediocre security. Anzu's fingers trailed over the golden book, as her hand made contact. She blinked at how she was suddenly able to read the hieroglyphics. Her eyes closed as her fingers trailed over the engravings, reading without seeing.

Ra's furious winds caused Catastrophe to the palace. His chosen sacrifice has altered her fate. Though it was unintentional, the gods were enraged at the mortals, especially at the pharaoh and his priests.   
A band of thieves had slaughtered and stolen everything during the ceremonial sacrifice at Ra's temple, the Oasis of Ahm Shere. The girl was captured and taken as well, so there was still a way to do Ra's bidding, the pharaoh had conducted a search. She was found and once again, to be prepared as a sacrifice. The ceremony was meant to take place during the first full moon of the year of the Scorpion. The month of waiting had caused many disturbances. 

_The pharaoh had taken the advice of his high priest and kept her a prisoner. She was scorned and distrusted as a thief and had been accused of running from her fate causing disastrous occurrences to their Kingdom_

_Through the month, the girl was treated as a slave. As a sacrifice she had to stay a virgin, but each day she was abused and molested to the point of a whore. Every day she was forced to dance for the pharaoh and his court in nothing but a roll of cloth. Ra had not given a sign to stop these harsh treatment, so they continued up to the week of the full moon._

The pharaoh's heir and his Mejai were sent to make sure the sacrifice was completed at Ahm Shere. When the Mejai were all out, the pharaoh was cruelly slaughtered. The heir was rushed back into the palace and became the new son of Ra. Atem the first, new Pharaoh of Egypt. 

Anzu blinked at what she read… saw. Her hands moved to caress the hieroglyphics, but it came in contact with something else. She felt a nose. Running a little lower, she touched lips, and then going lower, her hand touched a chin. Finally her eyes glanced down. She freaked!

It was a sarcophagus! Meaning, there was a freakin dead body right under her hand! Her step back made her stumble down a small set of stairs. She rubbed her bottom as she looked around her. The familiar dim lights and glassed artifacts relieved her. For a second she thought she was trapped in some underground tomb. That thought just made her shiver.

Two large golden items caught her eye. One was what she thought was the replica of a throne and the other… the golden sarcophagus. She thanked god it was sealed shut. Again the wave of curiosity gnawed at her. Biting into her courage, Anzu stepped back up and glanced over the golden coffin. The carvings were beautifully realistic. His face was so familiar. Cold, yet caring. The arms were in the usual cross, but the item on his chest was what caught her. Carved into his heart, was a really familiar pyramid.

-

Just as she was about to touch it, something touched her. Anzu screamed and moved to punch the walking dead. The tight grip on her hands made her whimper. "Don't kill me! I swear I didn't touch your zombie boyfriend! I was just looking!"

The soft chuckle made her stop her struggling. Her body automatically reacted to his closeness. She sighed as he let go of her wrists. She moved it to her pounding heart. Looking up, Amethyst eyes watched her in amusement.

"Yami…"

It was weird now. Really weird. She didn't feel sad and isolated from him like from before. She blushed as he caressed her cheek. Warm fingers played along her jaw line before running along her lips. Even the important fact that it was Yugi's body didn't stop her from leaning into his touch. It felt… like him. Only him.

She closed her eyes at this wonderful feeling. His firm grip on her chin made her stare back at him. Smoky eyes locked with her confused ones. Next thing she knew, his lips was on hers.

Anzu grabbed onto his shirt to pull him closer. This was what she was craving for. This is what she wanted. He nibbled on her lips, succeeding in parting them. He tilted her head to the side to gain better access. She felt his hands roam over her back before going up and gripping her shoulders. She subconsciously thought how Kaiba would have grabbed her ass. It scarcely passed her mind as she felt his body molding into hers.

Anzu moaned as he grounded into her from the front. She opened her legs to his wanting and felt his hot tongue merging with hers. They fought for dominance, Anzu winning and pushing their battle into his mouth instead.

Her hands were under his shirt, feeling his toned body. His fingers stayed at her shoulders, while his lips devoured her own. Everything in her mind didn't matter at that moment. All she wanted was his touch. Him.

She leaned back and felt soft fabric and subconsciously wondered how they ended up on the throne. The thought vanished when he left her lips and trailed down her neck. She moaned as he sucked along her collarbone, still going lower. She wanted to scream when he skipped her aching buds. Instead, his lips ran along her flat stomach, his tongue tracing along her belly button before plunging into it. His wet tongue caressing her turn on zone. _Oh my god!_

She couldn't take it anymore. Anzu pushed his head away. She watched as his eyes tried to hide his surprise at her rejection. She grinned wickedly at him as she gave him a chaste kiss. Running her tongue along his lips, she slowly circled him, making him spin around with her, not wanting to end their only contact. As she got him to where she wanted him to be, Anzu pushed him backwards. She grinned as he fell on the throne. His rightful spot.

Quickly taking action, she sat on his lap and straddled him. Her eyes twinkled knowingly as she felt his hard erection. She leaned closer and flicked her tongue over his lips. Unconsciously whispering his name before giving him what he wanted.

"My pharaoh Atem…"

-

The rough jerk caused her to snap her eyes open. Anzu groaned at the hard surface she was laying on. Her hands moved to push herself off of what she thought was a table, but her eyes found a face. she stilled for a moment as she looked into the eyes of the golden carving. Her mesmerized gaze lost their pull at an annoyed voice.

"Mazaki. What the hell are you doing sleeping on a dead body?"

Anzu had to search herself to remember who that voice belonged to. She looked up with confusion into cold blue eyes. His words finally reaching her.

"Sleeping…?"

He rolled his eyes at her idiocy. "You're laying your little idiotic brain on a sarcophagus."

_What… wasn't Yami here with me? Was… I just dreaming…? Wait._ Her sense of touch still felt the cold surface of gold. _I'm laying on a freakin coffin!_

Anzu screamed and flung herself away from the inhabited tomb. She stepped back, her feet meeting air as she remembered the steps. Her butt never touched ground because of the strong arms holding her. Silence engulfed all.

The soft gasp drew both their gazes away from each other. Anzu blushed as she saw Serenity standing there with her mouth open. Her attention caught on when she heard male mumbling and footsteps heading closer in their direction.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit… _Anzu watched Serenity nod at her to run away as the redhead ran backwards to try and distract the guys. _Thanks Sere!_

The brunette's hand unconsciously grabbed the CEO's as she pulled him with her. She dragged Kaiba until they were entirely out of the Egyptian Exhibit. Everything was silent but the fast, shallow breaths coming from Anzu's mouth. She slumped down onto the main entrance's steps to catch her breath.

"That was so close." Anzu heard his gruff 'whatever' and rolled her eyes. Taking one large gulp of air, she leaned onto the steps. Cold air drafted through the doors, but that wasn't why she shivered.

That cool aura from earlier was closer then ever. Anzu's head snapped up at how close it was. Light purple eyes, platinum blonde hair, tan skin, and having an entourage of Rashid and Isis. Anzu stepped away in fear.

Memories and emotions flashed into her being. One whispered name left her lips as she fell into the cool abyss… and down a set of stairs… again.

"Malik…"

XoXoX 

**Author's Note**: HAHAHA! See there's more to this story then partying and emotions. THERE'S A PLOT! Lol haha but I hope it didn't ruin your interest.For sure this **won't** be a **save the world kind of fic**.But there's a lot happening and no I won't convert this to an adventure theme. Just romance/angst. **I hope I didn't scare you away with Malik's arrival. **And what I said about first chapter… hmm lets just say I got a change of heart. After all the opinions I heard from my dear reviewers. I find myself wanting to hear from everyone that reads my story. **If you have any opinions, ideas, or constructive criticism, then review because I want to hear what you really think. Thank you readers and reviewers for sticking with me thus far. Hope to see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What If?** Chapter Eight 

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note**: EEE! I'm so sorry you guys. I hope none of ya'll are mad. Please forgive me… but hey I wrote you a longer chapter as a sorry gift. K? Its just… this week has been BOMB… I wanted to stay in reality for a while… but yeah back to this. Here it is. Chapter eight! I hope you guys like it!

Blader540- Hehe… yeah uh the immediate ability was all like a preordained type of thing.. you know like stuff that was meant to be… sorry if it was a lil weird… and yeah I guess I could have worded the whole falling thing better. Yeah. Before Anzu could have fallen down the steps… again. Seto caught her in time… and that's how they're gaze interlocked and why they stayed in their positions until Serenity disturbed the moment. I hope you enjoy this new update… hope to hear from you again!

LadieAnimeFreak- YES YES! I'm getting to that. Its all in this new chapter… hehe there's going to be a lot of controversy… but yeah. Anzu's gonna have her fluffy moments. I couldn't resist the sleep on dead body thing. Lol I was excited about Halloween. Lol. I hope you like this new chapter!

Peachi goddess- SORRY! I hope I didn't disappoint you with that eh… 'vision' I just hope I didn't confuse you. Don't worry. There's gonna be more Anzu/Yami. But like… there's gonna be other guys fighting for her attentions before we get to that. Hope you still enjoy reading my story!

TeaG- COOL! I got a new reviewer. HELLO. I love your little actions and faces. Its sooo KEWT! Heh. Kaiba will stay Kaiba… and as for wondering what's gonna happen next. You can find out now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay before I begin. I want to say. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF SOMETHING… so if you don't like it. Blame the distracting candies and chocolate I got! OKAY!

Now…

On with the show.

**oOoOoOoOo**   
Anzu's eyes flashed open to her new surroundings. It was some sort of temple, pure white floors and a humongous statue of Ra sat on the steps above her. She had no control of her body, it was moving on its own. She was only a viewer to her own form. It felt really out of place. She recognized her body's movements as some sort of dancing. Anzu somehow knew that she was on a small gold platform with rubies engraved into it. Her bare feet danced on some sort of liquid, and she just knew… that it was blood. Pure blood from virgin women. Even at her mind's disgust, her body still flowed through it, lightly dancing while twirling her silk white robes around her. It never stained red because it never fell down, until she kneeled to her knees. 

_She grasped something cold and new it was some sort of metal. She heard herself whisper something foreign and unreal, but she still understood. It was a spell. The metal now identified as a golden dagger glue a familiar color. Just as she was in the motion of holding it high in the air to pierce her heart, the tall stone doors burst open. _

_Dirty, scarred men rummaged into the room. The priests kneeling before the statue of Ra were protesting and yelling. The bandits rushed towards them, running through her pool and began killing off all of Ra's servants. _

Her dagger dropped to the floor. It was no use now. These barbarians had contaminated the sacrificial alter. She closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness. It wasn't her fault. Ra have mercy. Her eyes snapped open at the gruff laugh. Anger radiated off of her as she stood to face him.

All the screams and killing in the background was ignored as she stared at the thief. He was different. Not dirty, no scars, and his black robe wasn't patched or stained like the others. This was the leader. She could tell by the confidence and aura around him. He was dangerous.

"What purpose is there to ruin Ra's ceremony? Why have you come, thief?"

The amused and crazy glint in his eyes warned her to be cautious, but it was too late. He was already standing before her. She didn't take her eyes off of his amber ones. The hard slap was the only reason they were averted.

"Such spirit… It will be fun to break you." She gripped her throbbing cheek and heard the laughs of his men. Loathe filled her being.

"You, my little pet, are in the presence of Bakura, king of thieves."

-

Anzu was so sore that she felt like she fell down a set of mountainous stairs. Her mind grasping consciousness slowly, she realized that she did. Oh god, my back hurts. Silently sitting up on the comfy bench, she felt it. Someone really threatening was watching her.

Looking up, she shivered as reality knocked in. Malik was staring at her. She thanked whatever entity that put him all the way on the other side of the room. She didn't want to stop looking at him, just in case he tried to do something harmful.

Through her peripheral vision, she saw Kaiba sitting at a desk with Isis across from him. The two were reading, signing, and passing bunches of papers to each other. Her main vision watched as Malik got up from his seat. She gulped as he started walking towards her.

Anzu tried molding into the wall as he came closer and closer. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she stared into his eyes, now right in front of her. His gaze never wavered as he kneeled before her. It confused her a moment and she flinched when he had moved to grab her clenched hands.

She wanted to jump and run but the gentle, warm touch slowly soothed her fears. Her eyes were still looking into his. His lavender orbs reflected sadness and regret which immediately triggered her empathy.

She didn't move as he took her limp hand and kissed it. She watched as he flipped it over and kissed her palm. Shock and something she should **NOT** be feeling at all from him clouded her mind. God, OH SWEET GOD! That did not just turn me on! He's a ruthless mind-controlling killer! But as she gazed at him, her doubts were forming.

Anzu blushed crimson as he finished kissing her right hand and then began kissing her left one. She was definitely confused. But a woman's voice made Anzu look her way. It was Isis, sitting at her chair staring at her brother strangely.

"Seriously Malik, you only kiss the left hand once to ask for forgiveness. Kissing her palms has nothing to do with apologizing."

Anzu's eyes widened and quickly glanced back at Malik who had finished kissing **both** her hands, and kept them close to him. Eh?

"Rashid. What does kissing a woman's palm mean again?" Her silky voice which totally implied that she knew, but just wanted to tease the topic, asked. Oh god, whatever it means in Egyptian better not be the same as what it means in sex. His answer made her blush darker.

"Lady Isis, it means that the bearer of the kiss has a romantic interest in— "

:snap: The breaking of a pen caused everyone in the room to stare at Kaiba, well everyone but Malik who still had his head bent and Anzu's hands on his forehead. She stared at the irritated CEO who was currently ignoring everything and everyone in the room. The shuffling of papers and then his cold voice filled the silence.

"Mazaki. Sign the damn contract so I can leave."

CONFUSION. "HUH? What contract? Why is Mal— the Ishtars here?"

The silence was really getting to her, and she was grateful someone started speaking. Well she was supposed to be grateful but maybe she was better off if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"The damn contract for your house and stupid antiques. Now stop acting like a slut and get your ass over here." WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?

Anzu mirrored his scowl and moved to stomp over there, but as she scooted off her seat, Malik tugged on her arm, making her fall to his level. Anzu shivered as she felt his cool aura mix into hers. She was caught in his embrace and could feel his breath on her neck. Everything was a little scary until he whispered against her ear.

"If you ever need to talk, find me."

And with that, he let go and walked out of the office leaving Anzu on her knees, staring at the ground. I never heard Malik talk before… his spirit Marik sounds so evil and… annoying… but Malik… wow so husky and soft, but strong too. No… I've heard him… in Namu… but… to talk. Talk about what? Her eyes blurred a moment and saw the ground covered in red liquid dots. Fragments of her dreams crashed into her thoughts. Does… does he know… about my dreams…? Or did he mean…

The scooting of a chair snapped her out of her daze. Looking up, she stared at Kaiba as he approached her. Without warning he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, dragged her to his chair and made her sit. He slipped a pen into her hand and pushed the paper in front of her. She stared at the document blankly, looking back up at Kaiba in question. Her breath hitched as he leaned over her chair and grasped her hand. His breath played with her strands as his arm glided over her shoulder. She subconsciously scribbled her passable signature but was more focused on his hand on hers. The slight giggle pulled her back into reality. She glanced from Isis to the paper.

"What exactly did I just sign?" She wasn't surprised at his irritated sigh.

"Your parents wanted all the priceless items they owned donated to the Ishtar museum, and Isis Ishtar just bought your house."

"WHAT!"

But before he could answer, the loud clatter and yelling from outside interrupted him. Anzu jumped when she heard Joey's loud profanity. She quickly sprinted out to greet the spectacle.

Joey who was trying his hardest to go beat the shit out of someone, was being held back by a struggling Serenity and Tristan. Anzu glanced at Yami, who was busy staring down the stairs. Looking at the entrance of the museum, she saw a smirking Malik who was also caught in a staring contest with Yami. Ryou quickly changed into Bakura at Anzu's arrival. His eyes never strayed from Malik either.

Everything was broken when they heard light laughter. Anzu looked back at Isis. The beautiful Egyptian was smiling and clapping her hands together, her laughter echoing off of the high walls. Kaiba and Rashid were a few steps behind. She stopped in front of Anzu and clasped the unsuspecting girl's hand.

Anzu stared into her dark pools. The only attribute that was even slightly serious out of her amused expression. When Isis spoke, it startled her.

"Anzu, so many men fighting for you, but I wonder if you will fight for them?"

…

She hid herself behind the throne. Her eyes watched below as the beasts tore at each other, the explosion from the pharaoh's monster blowing her hair. The high priest's creature flying into the air.

She stared on in amazement, but gasped when she saw both men fall to their knees. Her eyes widened as white light flowed out of them. Eyes dampened at the pain they were inflicting on each other, both refusing to cease their attacks.

The movement of wind caught her eyes. She watched as words flowed into the air. Below the wind inscriptions stood someone familiar. Bakura.

He was controlling the breeze as he chanted some unknown spell. A stone tablet rose from the dirt. She watched again as the monster emerged from its engraved confines. But instead of a blue dragon or purple-garbed sorcerer, there was a green gory fiend. She watched in horror as the wind-made words flowed into its flesh. The more words it consumed, the bigger it grew.

She choked back a sob as Bakura too, fell to his knees. The monsters were already fighting with each other. As a blast knocked the dragon, she saw more white light leave the priest Set. 'What if… What if the creatures were destroyed? What would happen to the holder? Oh Ra!'

She watched as the creatures stopped targeting each other. Instead, the fowl beasts were eying their weakened holders. As quick as that, she saw them readying attacks for their bearers.

Crying out, she ran down the steps. She reached out and screamed. The men watched as the girl shot wind out of her fingertips. They were surprised when the blasts from their monsters came towards them. All expected death, but the powerful attacks were reflected off of some sort of barrier. They watched as their creatures died from their own blow.

Everything was quiet but the panting and gasping of the girl. She was on all fours because of the fall from the stairs. She looked at her fingers before looking up at the men. Her hand reaching for them. She felt one last soothing grip as she floated into darkness.

…

Anzu blinked from her vision. She found her fingers gripping Isis's hand for dear life. Her confused orbs were the exact opposite of the understanding reflected off of the older woman.

Releasing Isis, Anzu felt moisture on her cheeks. She touched the drops and realized that she had been crying. Wiping the tears, she closed her eyes, but the images that kept playing in her mind snapped them back open. Her eyes focused on her surroundings. Realization dawned on her.

Everyone's gaze was directed on her. They're eyes reflecting curiosity and worry. Embarrassment burned into her cheeks. What is wrong with me lately? It's weird enough getting these dreams when I sleep… but to get it when I'm fully awake! She felt that cold feeling seep into her again. Something is wrong with me…

Without another thought, glance, or breath. She quickly ran down the stairs and towards the exit/entrance. As she passed by Malik, she heard his soft voice.

"If you ever need me…"

…

She ran down the concrete steps and quickly made her way through the parking lot. Her eyes flashing in turmoil as thoughts overcame her. _What the hell is happening? Why? Why the hell am I seeing shit like this! _

She didn't hear the distant shout calling to her. Nope. Anzu made her way through the parking lot and irritably looked for her car. The midnight blue skyline quickly standing out at the end of the row. She urgently walked her way towards it. Hair blowing as she rushed to its confines.

She clicked her auto-lock and reached for the handle, but someone tackled her from behind. She felt small hands gripping her waist in a tight hug. Looking down, the red hair identified itself as Serenity. The younger girl was struggling to catch her breath.

"An—" pant "zu…" Quickly inhaling air, she let go of Anzu's waist and leaned onto the car. Her deep breath signaling that she was going to talk. "Why did you just started crying all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

Anzu stared at the girl but kept quiet._ Can I tell her? No… I don't want her to worry for no reason. It's just dreams…… what she doesn't know can't hurt her…_ She smiled crookedly as she shook her head. "No, I just…" Faces flashed into her mind. "…couldn't stand to see them all at once. You know?"

Serenity stared at her in confusion before nodding her head. Anzu could tell that she didn't really understand, but she knew it had something to do with the guys back there. She smiled and decided to forget about it for while. What she needed was a break from everything. "Hey, we still need to go dress hunting? You still up for it? After all… we are in Tokyo…"

The bright eyed stare was answer enough. Anzu quickly called Mai. The blonde was probably working right now, right in Tokyo. She could skip out, after all she was owner and CEO of Valentine Inc.

…

She giggled as Mai and Serenity started bickering about Joey. They were really hating on him. Hah. They would be great as sisters. Mai was saying how he was immature, and Serenity was agreeing and explaining in full detail about what happened on the bus. Anzu just strolled beside them, giggling at how they badmouthed a certain male blonde.

Shaking her head, she glanced along the shops lined up beside one another. The three were strolling along the second floor of Tokyo Mall. Yes, a brunette, blonde, and red head. Not to mention they were looking hott. Of course they would attract attention.

Anzu dressed in her jean skirt and black halter. Her feet sauntering in black stilettos. Mai was wearing a purple tube top, her boot cut jeans tucked in her knee length, purple Beyonce boots. She was the youngest, but she damn well attracted the same amount of attention. Walking in her white and brown outfit. She was wearing a tan skirt with the matching jumper over a white tank. Her feet walking In white pumps.

And guess what their next topic was about. YES! They were talking, rather loudly and carelessly I'll add, about how guys never paid attention to them. Let's see how it all started…

"GOD! I hate that Joey. He never compliments me or anything. Your brother is such a jerk!"

"You know what. They're all jerks! Duke and Tristan seem like they use me just to fight. They barely pay any attention to me. Freakin assholes!"

Anzu sweat-dropped as the memory of Tristan calling Serenity pretty a while ago, but Duke immediately saying she wasn't **just** pretty, but hott. And then the latter retorting with 'beautiful!' and Duke shouting 'gorgeous!'… they were talking about her… but now that she mentioned it, it seemed more about the argument then Serenity.

"Ha, you guys are funny. Mai, Joey called you beautiful last Saturday. Remember at the club? Slow song, you to were dancing. You told me how romantic and cute it was when he just went and blurted it out… and Serenity. God, sure Duke and Tristan were fighting… but they were both saying you were beautiful too, in their own twisted way…"

The immediate protesting from the two died down as they took her words to thought. But still she continued… "At least guys notice you two… No one in my life has ever called me beautiful before… And look at all the guys we hang out with… YOU'RE RIGHT! THEY ARE JERKS!"

_Damn straight. They're all asses… _The mental picture of each and one of their asses just **HAD** to flash in her mind. _NICE hott asses. Oh hell no I did not just think they had bomb asses… but they do. Well… I guess Imma have to find out huh:mental gasp: NAUGHTY ANZU!_

The loud shriek snapped her out of her thoughts. Serenity was gawking into a fairly large store. Mariposa written in bold letters above the entrance. As she stopped and assessed if anything inside would catch her attention, she laughed. Something did. Serenity was already inside, quickly looking through racks and racks of gowns. Damn that girl was fast.

Anzu watched as Mai grinned and moved to go in. She stood at the entrance, looking over the gowns, but nothing seemed to catch her. Shrugging her shoulders, Anzu walked over to Serenity who had a grip on a dress, making her way towards the dressing room. Mai just grinned as she went in search of shoes.

"Hey Anzu! Tell me what you think."

She smiled as the younger girl shyly stepped out. Anzu's eyes widened at the woman that stood before her. No, Sere wasn't a little girl anymore, that was the old days when they were so very young… Looking back at the grown teenager… _Nope… certainly not a child. _

It was MADE for Serenity! But it also gave new meaning to the name 'little black dress.' It was black and strapless. The dark ebony bringing out the auburn tints in her hair. It was plain and hugged her body down to her hips, where there was the fabrics cutting around her at different lengths. The beautiful pattern of crystal shone like stars. It flowed all around her chest and along the seam of each of the different lengths. To put it simply, the only reason Anzu stopped gawking was the uncertain sigh from said figure.

But before she could had uttered a sound. Mai had cracked before her. "OH MY GOD! SERENITY! You look BEAUTIFUL!"

Anzu smiled at the fiery blush. "I second that. Girl you have got to get that dress!"

The redhead only giggled as she twirled around the mirror, but the heels that Mai had carried quickly caught her attention. "Mai! Can I try those on?"

Anzu just grinned approvingly at the classy black heels. It was crisscrossed like normal, but the straps tied to the side of the ankles into little bows. Not to mention the crystal embedded into each strap totally matched the dress.

"Okay. I don't care. You are getting that dress and those shoes. They go too perfect together."

Mai was beating her at saying everything. Anzu giggled and nodded. "Yeah… but now… Mai, your turn."

The three had shopped for over four hours. All the while acquiring gowns, heels, shawls, and accessories. Yeah they were ready for prom. Forget Prom Queen. Shoot, they were gonna be prom goddesses!

Now they were seated along one of the benches, tired from all the walking. Tokyo mall was just that big. And they haven't even been through half of it yet! Mai was eating a cinabon, Serenity drinking a Pepsi and Anzu rubbed her ankles. Her feet hurt.

Leaning back, the loud buzz of activity was forgotten as she got lost in her thoughts. It just happened. She didn't mean it too. All day she had been trying to ignore all the doubt and tension on her mind. But she kept thinking back to that scene. Seeing all of their gazes intently on her. Her eyes flashed back to the last vision. It was the same. All of them just stared at her. Maybe she should avoid them for a while… but that was impossible. And… she didn't want to be a… coward.

--

Coward. That word just kept ringing in her mind! It's been hours since they've left Tokyo and still. That one word just… pissed her off. Anzu sat on her bed and she pulled her hair in frustration. I'm not a coward… I'm not a coward. I'm not a coward! "I'm not a fucken **COWARD!**"

It was funny, her words echoed of the walls… but it seemed like only one word was being repeated. Coward… coward… coward.

"AHHHHHHH!"

She muffled her scream into her pillow. Laying unmoving, she stared out the window. No stars can be seen from these city circumstances, but the area around her old house… out on the outskirts of town, yeah… they had a beautiful view of the city… and the stars. After all the house was located on a hill.

She remembered how she would go out of her balcony and just stare at the dark sky. She'd listen to the hum of night life, but the silence of distance was soothing.

Close, but far enough not to be bothered… Snatching her keys, Anzu followed her instincts. She'd been thinking about almost everything these past few weeks. Now… she just wanted to relax… how come she just couldn't?

She didn't care about how fast she was doing, or where she was going. She just needed to get away. From whatever! Her engine grew louder as she drove up the hill. She needed to **not** think. To just stop thinking. Just one night! The tires screeched as she drifted up a corner. She quickly dodged the beeping car. But she still didn't slow. Driving faster up the familiar turns, the car literally flew.

Anzu stomped on her brakes, making her car skid onto her old driveway. Opening her door, she paused at who was awaiting. Nope… conscious hadn't said anything about Malik waiting for me on my… err his porch. But her eyes gave living proof.

Isn't this bad? Middle of the night. Far… oh so distant from the city. No one around. Alone… with… :gulp: … MALIK? Kami what the hell have I gotten myself in to?

She didn't like the amused smirk that played along his lips… luscious pink lips. Snap out of it! Anzu wearily watched him and knew something was up. No one would just grin like that unless someone was making an utter fool of themselves… hence the smirk. Oh… yeah me…

"Uh… I didn't think you guys would already move in…"

The cool breeze shifted around her, but his husky voice was the main reason for her shiver. "We haven't."

:GULP: God isn't he admitting he was waiting for me or something? Is he like controlling me and I don't even know it? ANZU WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!

"What are you doing here?"

Yeah right like he didn't know… Anzu ignored his question and walked towards the back yard. To be honest, she didn't know why she was here. She just remembered how peaceful this place made her and wanted to come. Even with Malik's cool aura surrounding her. The cool and quiet soothed her.

Again she was thinking? What the hell… who cares anymore. She didn't want to worry if Malik might follow her and attack her from behind. She didn't want to think of all the reasons he was here right now. About all these visions. About her situation with Yami. She didn't want to think about **anything** whatsoever. Closing her eyes. Anzu took a deep breath.

Opening them back up, her breath caught at the amazing view… yeah.. she's missed this a lot. The city lights shone as bright as the stars. But the stars outnumbered all the artificial light. It was the same as she'd last seen it. It felt great… the familiarity of this place.

Even the fact that Malik had sat beside her didn't stop her shoulders from relaxing. Nope. Actually it was soothing, especially the way his fingers stroked her hair. Anzu closed her eyes, focusing on his touch. She felt his fingers on her forehead. His warm hands differing from the cool atmosphere.

Looking at her companion, Anzu blushed as she caught him staring at her. She watched as his hand roamed a few inches away from her face. She closed her eyes at the familiar gesture… something in her mind knew it was an Egyptian sign of affection and promise…

Automatically her hand moved to do the same to him. She watched as he allowed it, her hands stilled at the Egyptian eye glowing on his forehead. She froze in fear, as the familiar glow of power flew out of it. Anzu sprang up, shaking as she stepped backwards. She wanted away. NOW. Not looking where she was going, her step back made her slipped down the slope. Again the darkness consumed her. Fall. Falling. Fallen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Corner: **Okay I think a lot of you are getting confused with Anzu's visions. These images are just flashbacks and can happen in any order. So whatever order that I type these visions, its not in the order that it came in her previous life. She's just remembering different aspects at different times. Uh. I think I confused you… and me… anyways if anyone needs explaining, just plop me a **note** and I'd be happy to try and **explain** it to the best of my capabilities. Oh and if you get confused with what I wrote up there, with the whole hand over the face gesture… think of 'The Mummy Returns' when Imohtep and Anuk-suna-mun did it to each other! **Thanks** for sticking with thus far. And sorry if they're wasn't a lot of naughtiness in here. Well at least you got some cute fluff… even if it was with Malik. Hope you continue reading. Promise that **next chapter** will be **way naughtier**! See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**What If?**

**Chapter Nine**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note:** Okay OKAY… I've had a special… complaint. It's cool. I understand that some of you are having difficulty understanding my story and that's mostly (-cough- all) my fault. I write it the way I see it in my head. I keep forgetting the small little details that should be there so **YOU** loyal people can understand it too. So please. Forgive me? I'm going to answer the special charitable reviewers who are urging me on to continue this story… So **please** get back to me at the end of the chapter so I can clear a few things.

**Blader540**- I'm sorry. My fault my fault. You're right I should have explained it at the beginning so you would have understood it more. And yes, I'm taking your ingenious advice to label the flashbacks and the present. So please, cope for a little while? I'm just a high school sophomore who's waiting to get into English three next semester. I'm not currently taking an English class and yeah… I suck at writing and getting great, helpful ideas. I'm glad you didn't give up on that chapter at all. I hope you finally understand everything I was trying to explain. The whole reason that Malik and Isis have popped up has something to do with Anzu's visions. So I guess taking a fieldtrip at some museum… I had to make the Ishtars the owner! The plot thickens with them buying Anzu's house! And while I'm at it, might as well make Anzu have another admirer right? OH! I said too much… Anywho I'm sorry if I'm losing you as an admirer of my fic. But thank you for being honest and pointing out a lot of things that I would have overlooked otherwise. And I'm not gonna lie, you did sound obnoxious in your review, but I understand. I'd get frustrated too if I didn't understand anything I was reading! (Everything to do with school) I just hope you continue reading! Thank you for your helpful review! Hope you like this chapter better than the last!

**TeaG**- HEHE! Not only a new reader, but a new reviewer who leaves Super Awesome chiba faces! I've got a lot of hits on this story, but not a lot of reviews… So thanks for being one of the few who makes me want to **not** stop writing this! Yeah they're all cute, but I don't know what I would do if I met an albino and tri-colored haired guys in real life… but if they can pull it off! HOLLA! Lol Hope you like this new update!

**Phoenix Tamer- **Yeah Anzu gets the hott guys all to herself… Hehe. Naughtiness isn't just very, very good. It's what brings in the loving! Right? Don't worry, naughtiness is caught in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! (mirrors your perverted grin)

**Peachi Goddess-** ME SORRY! But… don't worry there's gonna be fluff and confrontations with your one and only! Don't forget… by the end of Anzu's week. There's Prom! Hope you enjoy the twist… -whistles innocently- While I hope your not too disappointed without your Yami naughtiness, I hope this chapter will satisfy!

**Sesshomaru'sMate001:** Ahh… okay I see you're a Malik fan. That's a first. Hehe. Well I'm glad you're liking it and just to let you know… I updated ALL my stories. Lol hope your enjoy this one!

LadieAnimeFreek- okay. If you're ready for some steamy stuff, then here it is! Sorry if its confusing but I hope you don't get confused anymore! Hope you likey!

**XoXoXoXoxOxoXoXoXoX**

**.Flashback to Ancient Egypt.**

The bastard had a rough grip on her waist. She wished she could just jump off and land to her death. Anything would be better then to be a slave to a thief! She stiffened further as his arms snaked harder around her waist.

_She felt his breath against her neck; it's warmth different from the cool swooshing winds. She wanted to jump then and there. Him and his pack were riding through the night. The cool air being better for travel. She could hear the horses trampling through the sand, their sacks jingling with all the stolen treasure from Ra's temple._

_Leaning away from him, she tried to scoot further up the horse. The rough riding was hurting her inner thighs. The breath was knocked out of her as Bakura pulled her back into his chest. She whimpered at the hard impact and hated herself for her weakness, but his whispered words distracted her._

_She shivered at his hot breath, warming her ear. "Look towards the sunrise."_

_She wanted to anger him and not obey, but curiosity got the better of her. Her gaze traveled towards the rising sun. It made her breath catch._

_The rays lit up the dark night. She watched in amazement as the streaks mixed with a mysterious fog. Her eyes widened in surprise when it all cleared up to show a city. She knew immediately what it was. The Hidden City of Treasures._

'_It isn't a tale?' They rode up the path and halted at the inner towers. His quick release making her fall to the ground. 'He's been holding me all this time?' She groaned and bit back a sob as she felt the sting of sand on a scrape. Sitting up, she listened to the words that were being exchanged._

"_Another conquest, Bakura?" That voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She glanced up, but found the speaker turned away from her. The only thing she could see was his tan skin, muscular back, and a creamy mop of hair. 'Who in Ra are these two?'_

_She glared at Bakura as he answered the unknown man. "Conquest? Dear cousin, she is a new… toy."_

_His choice of words angered her. "I'M NO ONE'S PLAY THING!"_

_Her loud outburst seemed to surprise the mystery man because he turned towards her. She stiffened as he walked towards her and kneeled to her level. His dangerous lilac eyes catching her attention._

_As he swiftly moved to slap her, she grabbed his wrist with both of her hands, stopping the intended impact. Her azure eyes glared at him furiously as she pushed away from him. His smirk scared her witless which made her scoot farther away. _

"_Feisty isn't she? So utterly different from all the others… What great pleasure I can invoke…"_

_She watched as Bakura's proud smirk slip away into a scowl. 'Oh Ra, I don't want to be near either of them!' _

"_Pity for you Marik… I found her first."_

…

.Back to the present. 

Anzu groaned as she opened her eyes. She snapped them back shut at the major headache she felt coming on. Eyes still closed, Anzu moved to sit up, her arm was aching, but nothing else seemed to hurt. Did he grab her before she could fall?

Something warm covered her. Glancing down, she saw the tan jacket that he was wearing earlier, draped over her. Finally feeling the small goose bumps sprouting on her arms, Anzu snuggled deeper into it. The higher altitude probably made the summer night chillier then it should be. Or it could be the fact that she almost slid down a steep hill. Falling express… either way, she was shivering.

Looking up, she searched for her unlikely savior. But he was nowhere in sight. Anzu glanced back and forth and shrugged. Maybe it was better this way… he had scared her earlier. Shit he still scared her just thinking about his presence.

Putting on his comfy jacket, she smelt his appealing cologne. It smelt like something foreign… no surprise there. Whatever it was, she liked it. As she walked towards her car, she zipped it up to her chin.

Spring was slowly fading into summer; she wished it would hurry up. The light breeze flew into her face, which made her grateful for the warm coat.

As she drove down the hill, she wondered about that new dream she just had… and what she was doing before she got all scared. She had felt at ease. Forgetting everything they've been through, everything he's done, everything. It was… heaven. Just following through with emotions… _But Kami, I need to be more cautious. Friend or foe, he's still a stranger…_

And the dream… It was clearer this time. Anzu actually remembered the details… She winced just remembering how the scrapes stung like it was real.

Quietly driving along the packed roads, she gazed ahead of her. The loud engines and crowded nightlife of the streets not fazing her one bit. Too lost in thought to care who was flashing their headlights at her, wanting to race. Too preoccupied to bitch out the hooker who threw a thong at her windshield.

Turning into her parking area, Anzu stepped out of the car and felt a familiar tugging. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her keys, locked her car and headed towards the main entrance. Clicking in her heels, it echoed off of the empty hallway leading down to the elevators.

Everything was so quiet it was spooky. Hurriedly rushing towards the ding of the bell, Anzu stepped into the elevator and :SMACK: fell on her bottom. Looking up, she gasped at the familiar albino who was rubbing his chin.

"Ryou!"

"Anzu…? What are you doing here?"

_Shouldn't I be asking him that?_ "Uh… I live here…"

Silence.

"Do you now?"

The change in aura already notified Anzu who she was talking to. If that didn't help, then the insinuating voice was proof enough. "Yes Bakura… Why are you here?"

He rolled his eyes at her demanding voice and smirked. Anzu got up and mirrored him. Her smirk grew mischievous at his next words.

"I live here."

_Surprise… surprise. _"Mmm I see…"

Stepping into the compartment, she leaned on one of the walls. She angled her legs for perfect view and waited for him to leave. "Weren't you heading out…? Baku…"

She wanted to laugh at the look on his face at her nickname for him. It was PRICELESS. His mouth actually dropped. And she swore that he slumped forward a little bit, a pose of disbelief.

"What the hell did you call me?"

Anzu pouted and sauntered to him. She puppy eyed him and smiled innocently. Leaning into his ear, she whispered it out slyly. "Baku…"

She knew that he wasn't even paying attention to her words anymore. He was reacting to her nearness. Her finger trailed along his collar and then followed one of his stripes along his shirt. "Baku…"

She could feel the heat stirring up between them. "Baku…"

Third's one the charm. She watched him push the close-door button and gave him a wondering look. Watching as the elevator doors shut, she heard him take a step forward. Every time he stepped closer, she stepped back.

"You know… You won't get away with calling me that…"

Anzu's back hit the wall, making his advances come closer and closer. She hitched out a word at being trapped. "Really…?"

His hands weaved through his long white mane as his body touched hers. "I'm going to have to punish you for every time you use it."

His hands trailed along the curve of her hip going ever so slowly downwards. She squirmed at how slow he was going, but she felt herself wanting more. "H-how?" _Duh Anzu, you dumb ass you already know what he's gonna do._

Bakura stayed quiet for a moment, his fingers lightly circling her thigh before moving between the two. Anzu's bit back a moan as his warm fingers trailed under her skirt and along her inner thigh.

"You'll see."

She could hear her heart thumping into her ears. Her eyes stayed connected with Bakura's while she focused on his touch. Her breath hitched when his other hand started playing with the zipper of Malik's jacket.

Her soft gasps were the only things that could be heard as Bakura went deeper into his ministrations. She felt his hand pushing her jean skirt higher. The loud zipping sound echoing to her ears while his other hand zipped down her borrowed jacket.

Biting her lip from making any embarrassing sounds, Anzu's fingers started making their own trek over Bakura. Her French manicure lightly trailing down his sleek body. Her palms roaming over his abs. _Damn, what is with me? I always go for the stomach.. but damn, God help me he's built!_

She stopped her movements as he started pulling her jacket off. Hurriedly jerking out of the coat. She let it drop to the ground and reapplied her hands on Bakura's body. His hands trailed along her ass, while hers played with his shirt, pulling it up so she could stroke his 6-pack.

She closed her eyes at his feral groan. She blushed at the primitive noise and jumped when his body leaned closer into her. For some reason, it all just made her giggle. It could have been the fact that he was always fun to mess with, and giving into him so easily? That wouldn't go good with their 'unique' relationship.

His hands had already stopped their petting at the girly laugh. Keeping her head bent, Anzu continued this crazy episode. Without warning she pushed him aside and moved to the opposite end of the elevator. "Bakura…" Giggle. "Bakura…" Sigh. "Bakura…"

She finally stopped laughing and looked up at said person. The sight she saw was… sexy. White hair disarrayed, amber eyes watching in amusement, perfect eyebrow arching in question, arms crossed over his chest, full toned body leaning onto the wall, and his plump lips set into a cold, mocking smirk. Yeah… some reason it was appealing to her at the moment.

Well…at that moment, she noticed something else. The elevator wasn't even moving, never even began to move up. Aww… so much for her turn-him-on-and-then-leave-plan… Her small frowned darkened when he moved forward. _… now I have to do this all over again… :sigh: more pleasure for me… him…? Goody…_

Side glancing at the buttons, Anzu quickly hit sixth floor and met him in the middle of the small space. Leaning upwards, she jumped him. Literally.

Her legs entwined themselves around his waist. Her skirt slid up making her feel the tent along his pants. Arms embracing his neck, hands playing into his long, white hair. Anzu hugged onto him, her breasts rubbing along his chest.

Anzu felt him stumble back a bit, from being jumped on and because of the moving elevator. She bit onto his upper lip. His tongue stroking along her lip and chin as his hands wrapped around her ass, keeping her glued to him.

Bakura sat her on the railing and kept her pinned against the wall. He pushed his waist into her open legs allowing her to feel his oh so hardness. Her fingers tangled into his hair, while she arched herself against his tight crotch. His free hands were finally able to dominate her. He bit onto her bottom lip making her moan out his name adding on to his power.

Pant. "Baku…" Pant.

She felt powerless to stop him as his tongue slithered into her mouth. Everything was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. She bit onto his tongue making him growl again. Damn that sound just… turned her on… _Isn't this suppose to be **my** win? _

Using all her strength she pushed his body away from hers. Their lips stayed connected as she slid off of the uncomfortable rail and stood. Smirking as she managed to push his tongue back into his mouth, Anzu began kissing down his lips. She sucked and glided her wet appendage over his chin and trailed down his neck.

Anzu felt his hold lose its strength, probably because of her erotic pampering. Pushing him against the wall, She slid his shirt up to reveal most of his chest. She dropped her lips down to his abdomen while her fingers trailed over his heart and tweaked his nipples.

Kneeling further down, ever so slowly, Anzu's suckled over his stomach and brought her hands down to pinch his tummy. Fingers trailing along his buckle, Anzu heard her escape signal. The loud ding, making her smirk onto his skin.

Seeing Malik's jacket piled along Bakura's Air Force-clad feet, Anzu snatched it up and quickly moved towards the exit. Before Bakura could comprehend where she disappeared, Anzu had already hit the 'main floor' button and stepped out of the elevator. He stared at her through the closing doors and saw her cheesy grin and her waving hand. Bakura glared at her last non-contact kiss and returned to his ring.

Ryou sighed as he leaned back into his previous position. Shaking his head, he glared at his millennium necklace.

_Why do you have to mess with her for?_

_-Dear Hikari, simply because I choose to._

_What's so special about Anzu? Walk all around Tokyo and we'll have girls all over us. Why her?_ His knuckles flexed when he didn't receive an answer. Thinking their conversation was over, Ryou sighed and blocked their connection.

All the while, the spirit in his millennium item contemplated the question. Why did he enjoy screwing around with this particular girl? And why did her goofy smile trigger something in his soul? Sitting against his mind chamber's stonewall he looked around him. Doors and stairs were everywhere. He knew where all of them lead and opened to, but there was one that wouldn't budge. Did that girl have something to do with this locked chamber?

…

Anzu giggled at the shocked and disappointed look he sported when he finally realized what had happened. Just as the two doors closed together, she blew him one last mocking kiss.

Yeah, he was rubbing off on her. Dusting Malik's jacket, she searched its pocket for her keys. Finding it right as she reached her door, she stopped for a moment. Laying her head on the white painted wood, she closed her eyes. _Why am I… doing this again? _Images of all the guys she'd been… messing with… flowed through her mind. Yami… Kaiba… Bakura… and was she really thinking about Malik too?

_Yami… I'm crushing on him… Kaiba… to prove to his ass that he wants me but he won't get me… Bakura… He's just too fun to tease! Malik… am I just… attracted to him or something? _Sighing again, she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She was thinking again… and only a moment ago… she was at ease.

Slipping her key in, Anzu turned the knob. Stepping inside, she froze at a shadowed figure standing in her kitchen.

**oXoXoXo**

**Author's Corner:** Just want to say, that I do NOT consider that a cliffy. I consider it leaving you in suspense. LMAO. Anyways. Did anyone want me to explain something out or something…. I forgot. Lol okay okay here I go…

Since I forgot what I was supposed to explain (sorry Blader540) I'd like anyone confused to leave me a note on where and which part. I'll tell you what and how it happened in your review response located in the beginning of every new chapter. I'll use your 'constructive criticism' to better my story so I can write it and have you understand everything. K? Thank you for lending me your time. Later guys!

**(Note: I won't know how to make this story better without your advice.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**What If?**

**Chapter Ten**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note:** HELLO… how are you? Heh… considering the fact that I haven't updated in a while… angry and agitated? Right? Haha well.. sorry for the long wait… here it is…

**XOoOxOoOx**

**Girlmagic001- **Hey there. Hehe yeah I guess you can say that's Anzu is pretty lucky… maybe I should kill her and take her place. 0:D lol jk jk… the story must go on. So Malik fan huh? Hehe koo koo. Hope you like this chapter!

**LadieAnimeFreek-** LOL I think everyone has to want SOME steamy action. And yeah… sorry if I'm confusing you guys… but I'm TRYING! Anywayz hope you like this chappee!

**Phoenix Tamer-** HEHE you like that chapter? Lol I think you'll like this chapter… -whistles- hehe lol and what's this about threesomes? Foursomes? FIVESOMES? LOL… hmmm good idea… lol well we'll see about that… but I gotta say… THAT'S KINKY! And yeah I like it! Haha lol. Wellz hope you like this one!

**Blader540**- YAY! THANK GOD! Lol I improved didn't I? OH YEAH! I ROCK! LOL jk jk. But thanks. Couldn't have done it with out your help and pointing out! I'm sorry bout the long wait but… yeah HERE IT IS! Hope there's enough details for ya!

**Peachi goddess- **LOL THANKS! I GUESS YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE THEN HUH?

**TeaG- **Well… some wished just might come true… but lol… uhh I think that would be a little creepy if Malik broke into her apartment… eh… but it gives me a lot of naughty ideas! LOL WINK WINK! Anyways hope ya like this chap!

**Cherie Luster-** AIIIIII! I NEW REVIEWER? OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! LOL… wow you sound like a really respectable critic in your review.. hehe I'm glad its meeting your expectations then. Hope you stick with!

YAY! I UPDATED! NOW I GOTTA BOUCNE… I see all these people ready to let go of their pitballs…

"AHHH"

The two shrieks echoed off the wall, making everything louder then it really was. Anzu paused as the lights turned on and blinked. "What the fuck! Serenity you scared the shit out of me!"

"ME SCARE YOU? YOU SCARED ME!"

"OKAY! God… all this shouting is giving me a headache. Wassup Sere? I thought you were gonna come sleepover next week… with prom and all."

Stepping into her apartment, Anzu closed the door and went into her bedroom to change. Serenity shrugged and waited on the couch. "Well… I didn't think you would mind…"

Anzu hopped into her baggy gray sweats and her clingy white wife beater. _I don't mind… but if I were to drag Bakura up here… that would have been a very **awkward** situation… OH Anzu you NAUGHTY GIRL!_ She went outside and saw Serenity nestled on the loveseat, clad in boxers and a tee with a blanket piled along her feet.

Grinning at the unsure look the younger girl was giving, she headed towards the fridge. "So, I take it you told the guys I moved into my own apartment…"

"Uh… not really… sort of slipped my mind?"

Filling a glass of orange juice, Anzu turned around and stared at the red head. She sipped her juice and stared at Serenity who gazing out the window. Something was off about this. Serenity was the honest and confident type, excluding the fact that she was shy around strangers. The way she was acting was the exact opposite of how she usually acts. "What's wrong, Sere?"

Serenity waited a moment before doing anything. Anzu heard the deep sigh and moved to sit beside her.

"You know how I liked Tristan and thought that he liked me too. I thought he was really feeling for me… cuz you know. Best friend's little sister and all…" There was a small snort before she continued. "Well when we came back from Tokyo, you dropped me off with the guys, well Tristan headed straight to the auto shop and ditched Joey who had plans to go kick it cuz… you know. Best friends haven't hung out for a while… it pissed off Joey when Tristan forgot… I went with Joey to try and break up another fight, but instead… I… saw… I saw Tristan all over some girl…"

Anzu felt the anger bubbling up inside of her. What the fuck? Wasn't Tristan the one who held true feelings? She expected Duke to be the player, not the brother's best friend. And this was one of her best friends too! Clenching her hands, Anzu calmed down as she noticed the tears pricking at her little sister's eyes. "Serenity…?"

Serenity shook her head as she dashed the tears away… "That's not all of it… Duke had followed along too… and… that girl… was supposedly his friend-with-benefits… well… lets say… everyone was pissed off… including me. And you want to know why?" Another mocking snort, "I thought those two really liked me, and today after what you said at the mall… how they were just saying I was beautiful in their own way… Well… I ran out of there as soon as I could… and…" a shuddering breath, "I'm sorry Anzu…"

Anzu shook her head and scooted closer to the shaking girl… "What are you saying sorry for? Serenity, don't apologize; you could come here any time you want. That's why I gave you the key! And fuck those guys. They aren't worth anything!"

Hugging her closely, she could feel Serenity shake her head. "That's not what I'm apologizing for… I…" sigh. "Bumped into Seto Kaiba…"

Anzu's breath caught at the name. She looked down at the girl in her arms in suspense.

"He was insulting me… calling me the dogette and saying how pathetic I looked running around blindly and crying… it pissed me off even more… and I could still hear Tristan and Duke and Joey bitching and shit… the sound of the motorcycle revving… I knew Tristan was heading that way… Anzu… I pulled on Seto's tie… and… I-I—"

Anzu laughed and moved away from her and smiled at the younger girl. "You kissed him didn't you?"

"Anzu.. I…" Serenity saw the giggle ready to burst from her older sister and relaxed. _If she could laugh about it… then Anzu really doesn't care about him. Right? _"Yeah… I kissed him, smacked him right on the lips… and… well. Tristan saw of course…" She giggled as her eyes sparkled with triumph, her sadness gone just remembering her victories. "Guess what happened? He rammed his bike in a bunch of bushes falling off and scratching his paint job… and Kaiba… well… I sure as hell shut him up."

Anzu smirked at the young giggling girl… she smiled at the satisfaction radiating off of her… and was glad she wasn't hung off anymore… Averting her eyes, she stretched on the couch; a different position should stop the stabbing in her chest.

"…But Anzu… do you care… about him?"

She glanced back at Serenity and was about to say no… but for some reason her voice failed her… instead she resorted to shaking her head left to right vigorously.

Serenity giggled at the 'hell no' look Anzu gave off and sighed in relief… "Because… since you don't care… even when you kissed him at the club and all…"

Anzu remembered that night… she remembered his caresses, his kisses, him… _Serenity… you don't… do you?_ "Sere… I was drunk that night… don't worry about it…"

"… Anzu… I think I like him…" She glanced at the quiet Anzu and wanted to giggle at the fact she shocked her speechless.

The brunette sat still as those words echoed across her mind. _She like's him…?_ The stabbing seemed to grow harder with those words. Crossing her arms to her chest, she squeezed it to her heart, hoping it would stop the hurt. Coughing a bit to clear her lungs, and catch her voice, Anzu began to speak, but Serenity already continued.

"You're probably thinking 'what the hell? Why him?'… I don't know why… I think it was the kiss…"

It is Addictive… 

"Their softness…"

Like rose petals… 

"His scent…"

Intoxicating… 

"Oh Anzu… I don't know anymore…"

I don't either… Looking at the longing teenager. She sighed at the love struck look Serenity's eyes held. Smiling sadly, Anzu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You have got it bad…" 

She could hear the red head yawn before dreamily whispering out. "I know."

Looking at the dozing figure, Anzu shook her head. Serenity probably wasted her energy by having too many mood swings today. Draping the blanket over her, Anzu tucked her in and gazed at the beautiful picture she made. "I know you're gonna have sweet dreams tonight…" Sighing to herself, Anzu stepped into her room and snuggled into her bed.

Her feet were aching, her arm was aching, and her heart was aching. God this sucked. Flipping onto her back. She closed her eyes and thought about Serenity. _She's falling in love with Seto Kaiba… with just one kiss. How come I can't fall in love… with a single kiss? It would make my love life so much easier. _Drifting off to sleep… Anzu didn't notice the tears sliding down her eyes.

…

**.Ancient Egypt.**

…

"_LET ME GO!"_

_Her words echoed around her as she pounded on the tower's door. She screamed in frustration and dropped to her feet. The blood and grit from the ceremony stained the bottom half of her white garb. _

_Bakura had locked her up here and walked off to discuss issues with Marik. The jerk had the nerve to rub her chin and say he'd miss her! _

"_RA! Oh Ra! WHY ME?"_

_As a prepared sacrifice, she wasn't treated like an ordinary woman. She wasn't hated or distrusted. She was special. She was to be sacrificed on the day of her womanhood, strong, beautiful and healthy. It was her duty ever since she was born. Ra was to be pleased with her. She was supposed to be **HIS** gift!_

_Now the fates seemed to play around with her. Kidnapped and to be enslaved to a thief! That was worst then serving Anubis himself! Who were these beings who could tamper with Ra's desires? _

_The sound of the locks being moved brought her gaze to the door. She prayed it wouldn't be Bakura… but the fates were truly cruel._

_She stiffened as she scrambled to the far end of the chamber. Bakura was smirking, walking towards her with an evil glint. "What do you want?"_

_She saw his smirk grow wider at her shouting. Fear gripped her as he pulled her to her feet. She cried out as his palm dug into the scrape on her arm. _

_She hissed when he moved his hand away and roughly held her wrist. He twisted her arm around so he could see the sand covered wound. "You're wounded?"_

_She stayed quiet at his remark. _

"_Odd to find pride in a woman."_

_Glaring into his amber eyes, she gasped at how close he was. She felt his breath run along her cheeks and blushed fiery red at this new feeling. 'What is wrong with me?' Shaking her head, she tried to move away from this peculiar feeling, but his strong grip stopped her._

_She felt his breath run along her ear, and felt herself drawing closer to him. Why wasn't she stopping this outrageous indecency? Her breath hitched when his lips pressed against her neck. She felt a surge of fire run through her. Her body and mind being separated into two._

_Her mind screaming for her to move away, but her body wanting her to move closer. She felt his fingers soothe the pain of her arm, seducing her body into mush. Falling into his hold, she closed her eyes as his hands and lips trailed places the priests would repeatedly say was evil._

_The loud clang of the door snapped her out of the trance. Finally grasping control of her body, she pushed away from Bakura and stepped back. Glancing at the interruption, she would forever be grateful to him for stopping everything. _

_She watched as Bakura growled at the intruder and glared as he saw who it was. Marik was leaning on the doorway with a cocky smirk. "Bakura, you are king here. They require your leadership. I'll be happy to take your enchantress in my care."_

"_Tell those fools that I am already occupied."_

_Bakura waited for Marik to leave, she held her breath hoping he wouldn't. Again she gave a sigh of relief when he didn't budge. _

"_As the King of Thieves… You wouldn't want to get demoted now… would you Bakura?"_

_Anzu watched as the two held a glaring contest, all the while she thought about his words. 'Demoted? So they don't kill one another to become king? Is their system worked up of heirs and princes also? Whoever thought that barbarians could be somewhat civilized.'_

_She wanted to smile when Bakura left in a huff. Leaning onto the wall in relief, she once again stiffened as she felt eyes on her. Blinking up, she jumped at the image of Marik directly in front of her. _

_Bumping her head on the stone, she groaned and rubbed the sore area. Flinching from his contact, she was surprised when his touch was gentle. Looking into his lavender eyes, she found herself mesmerized with the different shades and depths. She didn't drop her gaze until his touch turned firm._

_He didn't touch her scrape, or her now bruised wrist, which she would gladly repay to Bakura. Marik grabbed her upper arm. She blushed when he grazed her femininity. She felt that burning feeling she felt earlier, except this time it was hotter. 'Escaping is a necessity here.'_

_He led her out of the prison and down circular steps. Walking swiftly beside him, she wondered where they were going. They finally reached the bottom where Marik flung another door open. Walking through the tunnel, she opened her mouth to say something. But the sound of running water stopped her. _

_Walking further, he opened another set of doors. Stepping through, her eyes widened at the underground spring. She felt the cool draft of the water, cooling down her heated flesh. Taking off her golden ankle bracelets, she felt drawn to the cool inviting water. _

_Before slipping her garment off, she remembered that Marik was there also. Her cheeks burned as she saw his eyes watching her movements. "You've brought me here to bathe, right? Can… you leave now?"_

"_I can, but I prefer not to."_

_She covered her arms over her breasts, she felt exposed already. "Please… Marik?"_

_His smirk slipped off at the sound of her voice calling his name. She surprised herself by using his given name… it would bind them closer then a captive and a thief. _

"_I'll leave, only if you tell me your name…"_

_Her eyes widened at the easy request… she glanced away as she felt her flesh heat up again. "Téa…"_

_She heard him echo it out and blushed. None of the male priests had ever used her given name. They had always resorted to calling her as 'Ra's chosen one.' This was the first time she heard a male say it. _

_The sound of the door closing caused her to look behind her. True to his word… he left. 'Well probably not leave, but at least he's **out** there guarding the door or something.'_

_Double-checking around her. Téa slipped off her tunic, sitting on the edge, she tested the water. It felt perfect. Diving in, she swam to the small waterfall. It was an underground stream. Maybe there was a way out of here… _

_Running out of air, Téa quickly surfaced. Her eyes widened at the figure stripping off his garments. "What are you doing? You said you would leave!"_

_Marik smirked at the submerged girl and continued to strip down to his loincloth. He left it on for the girl's sake. "I did leave, and now I returned."_

"_What!" Too embarrassed to continue to float, Téa sunk underwater and started to panic. She felt strong arms encircle her and panicked further. There was a MALE touching her naked body!_

_Struggling to get away from his touch, she could feel something hard rub along her back. 'What in Ra's name?' _

_Marik pulled her out of the water and smirked at her fiery blush. Before she could ask what had rubbed against her, the doors burst upon to reveal an enraged Bakura. She shivered as fear raced through her. She jumped back into the water to conceal her nude form. Her glare's fiery passion matched Bakura's own._

"_Why, pray tell Marik, are you swimming with my pet?"_

_Marik floated around the water lazily, ignoring Bakura's presence. "She required my overseeing. You wouldn't want your… pet… drowning now, dear cousin?"_

_Ignoring each other entirely, Bakura went towards Téa and smirked. Grabbing onto her arm, he pulled her up. Not caring that she was wet and shivering. Pulling her body close to his, Bakura could feel everything she had to offer… and he would take all she had. _

_Glaring at Marik for seeing his beautiful pet naked, he wrapped the small girl into his warm black robe, hiding the beautiful sight from anyone's view. She was his, all and only his. Bakura looked down at the girl. She hadn't said a word, which was not like her. His feisty pet should be spitting insults and demands…_

_Pulling her along with him, he was surprised when she fell forward. Catching her in his arms. He saw her close her eyes and sniffle. Touching her forehead, her skin warmed his hand. Cursing his idiotic cousin, Bakura picked her up and stormed out. Something was wrong with his toy before they even began to play._

_She felt so hot. Had she done wrong and fallen to the pits of Anubis? The cool water had felt good against her warm skin. Whimpering against the hot blanket covering her, Téa tried to push out of it. _

_Bakura struggled a bit when she tried to move from his arms. Not knowing what she wanted, he hurriedly rushed to his chambers and laid her down. As he let go of her, he saw her pushing off his robes. His eyes ate up her naked form, he wanted her… _

_Bakura trailed his fingers along her ribs, before going up and running them along her tips. He watched as they perked into hard buds. Licking his lip, he knelt beside her as his hands found the curls of her being. Fingers trailing over her every curve, Bakura licked the tip of her breasts and heard her sigh of pleasure._

Téa felt something wet trailing along her chest, she could feel it going over her tip making her burn. Her eyes shot opened at the intensity of a bite. Her breaths were out in pants and she felt herself arching into his touch. Her hazy vision was able to make out the white hair, meaning one thing… It was Bakura.

_Téa felt his mouth trail down her stomach, going down… down… down… Her breath hitched as he kissed above her womanhood. She whimpered as his tongue licked the wetness of her thighs. She flushed as his hands found their way back to her lonely hardened buds. She cried his name as his probing tongue went into her._

"_Bakura…!"_

…

**.Present Time.**

…

Anzu shot up out of bed as she forcefully woke herself up from that dream. She felt her entire body flush and could still feel the heat he had invoked in her. She bit her lip as she felt herself throbbing with want.

Glancing out the window, she groaned when there wasn't even light out yet. Looking at her alarm clock, the green digital colors read 4:37. Damn it was too early in the morning…

She didn't even wake up this early for school! Heading towards the shower, she could still feel the heat flowing off her body. Glancing at the mirror, she looked like shit. Her skin was pale, she had dark bags, and her eyes were puffy. She wondered why… it's not like she was crying last night…

Turning only the cold water, she stepped into the shower stall. Sighing at the massaging rhythm of water on her back, Anzu could feel the heat seep out of her. Standing for a couple of minutes, she decided to sit on the built-in seat and relax.

The water was beating on her chest now, she hissed when one of the drops shot at her nipple. Closing the water, she sat there for a while. Nothing taking it away… she was still… _I'm not gonna use the word horny, I am aroused. Natural teenage hormones… damn this sucks, I guess freezing cold showers only work for guys… fucken bullshit…_

Stepping out, she dried herself with a towel and decided to go for a run or something, she hadn't done that in a while. Walking into the living room in her towel… she saw Serenity snoozing like a baby. _Lucky bitch. I wish I could go back to sleep._ She gazed at Sere's sleeping state longingly.

Walking into her room, Anzu pulled out her navy blue jumper suit. Putting on her white sports bra and thong, she threw on the tight jacket and the pants. Wearing her navy blue and white Nike Cortez, (G-Nikes for all you West Coast peeps) Anzu glanced at her long mirror.

Frowning at her wet hair, she didn't want to use her hair dryer because she might wake up Serenity. She pulled her brown strands into a tight ponytail and skipped out on the make up. No one special would be out at this ungodly hour. Snatching her I-pod and keys, Anzu went out and gently closed and locked the door.

Jogging out of her apartment complex, she headed to the waterfront, which was a good 12 blocks away. Listening to the beat of Bobby Valentino's 'tell me' she looked towards the sky and saw the light making the outer edge of the night mix with lavender. The A.M. sky turning into a purplish-pink.

Jogging along, she saw mailman trucks driving by. Little boys were racing on bikes with a bunch of newspaper ready to deliver to their rightful destination. She giggled at all the early workers driving in their cars. Everyone looked dead and ready to faint. Passing McDonald's she saw the long line of business people buying coffee and breakfast to go.

The arcade wasn't open yet. Of course not, why would the owner want to wake up this early? Especially when there weren't any young customers willing to spend their quarters.

Running the whole way, she was finally able to see the sun's early rays glistening off of the water. It still wasn't a bright sunny morning, but it was getting there. The sun was just along the horizon.

Walking towards the edge, her breath caught at the beautiful view. Who ever thought that after almost eighteen years of living in Domino, she never knew how beautiful the waterfront looked like during the sunrise… the bright orb rising from the east and later on to set towards the west. (I don't know if that's right… sheesh, so what I didn't take science this semester)

She never had time to watch the sunrise before… she was always either sleeping in, or busy. Anzu remembered the one time when she had watched a sunset from this place… The orange sun mixing into the clouds… Yami and her on their first date… Standing next to each other…

Smiling at the memory, she saw seagulls flying off into the sky. Taking off her headphones, she could hear their squawking and the noise of people starting a new day. Climbing on the railing, she glanced at the gray water. It's waves washing and pounding against the concrete wall. She felt the water's mist float around her. The small water drops reflecting off the bright rays of the sun, making them shine like crystals.

Stepping down, she bumped into someone. Their touching bodies causing electricity to flow through her. Anzu didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Stalling the inevitable, she leaned onto the railing. Her earlier aroused state came crashing back. _After all this time, I've had no trouble ignoring it…_

She felt his stroke on her arm, making the point of their contact burn through her sweater's thin material. Biting back a moan at the intensity of just a single touch, Anzu felt herself burning up again._ Aww man… he just had to **touch** me._

Finally turning around, she felt his whole body rub against hers. He stepped closer making the feel of it more pleasurable then it was suppose to be. Anzu found herself molded into two things… the hard rusty railing… and his warm, built body. Glancing up, she stared into his deep, hazy depths. _Damn, I'm not the only one who's horny…_

XoXoXoX 

**Author's Note:** You just love me don't you? LOL! J.K! J.K! Anywho… I hope this one was good. Like I said. NAUGHTINESS… I got tired of not using a name for Past-Anzu so I decided to use Téa. Please say you guys are cool with that? Oh come on, one and the same! I don't know what her past name is… or if she even has a past name at all. :sighs: Sorry guys. I hope it was okay. Review? Or No? It's really up to you. I just hope my groveling will compel you to review.

PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND SETO, AND YAMI, AND BAKURA, AND MALIK (AND SESSHOMARU-SAMA) on top? OH AND FUDGE ON TOP OF THEM? Lol. Or if you prefer…Whip cream and ice cream? Or all!

Oh yeah I want to play around… who should I make **Anzu's sunrise guy**? You know the **four contestants**. I still haven't written the next chapter, so please hurry up if you want to **vote** for whoever gets **naughtiness next chapter**. And I promise I'll try to keep these chapters long! Later!


	11. Chapter 11 Embracing Darkness

Title: What If?

Chapter: Eleven – Embracing the Dark

HELLO. UM YEAH. LOL. (laughs nervously) I so totally said that I would edit everything, and I did. But like then I had to reboot my computer because I couldn't open ANYTHING on my desktop. So yeah. Sorry guys. But I finally got this chapter written. I think I could have done better, but I was really guilty and I wanted this out… so… Yeah.

Special thanks to

Blader540, cecilia123, RaKne, TheEvilGumbal, Cherie Luster, TeaG, drkmagiciangrl25, Ninja-Butterfliie, ALEX, anonymous, GoSSip GuRl x3, wicked angel grls, peachi goddess, WingedWisdom, mksanime, The Lord and Master, Malik Fan 03, ninjaxbunny, sasuke-uzumaki, Winged-Wolf01, rina, CherryBlossomLove, Sanguine Dreams, Momo the Sinikami, and Egyptian Princezz.

Thanks you guys for being patient and REVIEWING! I LOVE REVIEWS!

I'll have more to say at the bottom, so for now… JUST ENJOY! I hope you're not disappointed!

(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)

She expected the rough, hard passion that his every kiss usually held, but as his lips brushed against hers, she was startled with how gentle it was. Her heightened senses took in the details of how dry his lips felt and the bit of stubble his chin held. Confusion settled in as his hand gently left her bottom and trailed up her body. Goose bumps pricked along her skin as he trailed up her collarbone. Why was he being so damn gentle? Ripping her lips away from him, Anzu stared into deep blue eyes.

Her heart thudded as his fingers held her chin. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. Licking her dry lips, she flicked his finger and watched as his eyes swirled into a midnight blue. She felt his hand grip her chin as he dove into her. His hot mouth devoured hers as he nibbled open her lips. His tongue delved and met hers. She moaned as he pushed himself against her. This was the Seto Kaiba she was used to: hard and demanding. Tangling her hands into his soft strands, she matched his fervor and tasted coffee. Running a hand down his chest, Anzu unbuttoned his silver trench coat. Scraping her nails along his silk clad pecs, she earned a groan and smiled against his kiss.

Of course, a ringing cell phone had to ruin everything.

Anzu stilled her hands on his abs, but he continued on with his sensational actions. Breaking the kiss, she felt him trail down her chin and suck down her neck.

.:RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG:.

Her hands found the pocket of his jacket. Swimming into the opening, she felt the sleek metal and brought it out. Pushing him away she was once again gazing into azure eyes, Anzu flushed at the raw want his orbs reflected. Holding the cell phone to view, Anzu watched as he frowned and snatched the phone out of her hand. Feeling his body leave hers as he stepped back, Anzu suddenly became aware of the metal railing digging into her back. Stepping away from the steel bar, she turned towards Kaiba at his loud exclamation.

"Wheeler! How the hell did you get this number?"

Was he talking to Joey... or Serenity?

The thought of her young friend drained the blood out of her face. Didn't last night Serenity say something about liking the elder Kaiba? She felt nauseous as she watched the CEO muttering into his cell. Turning around, Anzu quickly dashed away from him.

Running through the streets, she felt her keys jiggling through the side pocket of her sweater and the earphones of her I-pod whip around her neck. What the hell had she been thinking?

That's the point.

She hadn't been.

She was so caught up in the amazing feelings he provoked that she just blanked out. Inhaling sharply, Anzu felt the throb in her side intensify, but she ignored it.

What kind of friend was she? Kissing Kaiba after Serenity had admitted her feelings about him! NO! What kind of PERSON was she? Giving into him after all the times she's walked away and all the times she promised herself not to get caught up in their little game, because in the end, it really didn't mean anything.

Stupid. STUPID. STUPID!

The noise around her faded as her heart thudded into her ears. Why did she give in? Why damn it? Why did she want to feel his lips against hers? Why did her heart tighten with every step she took away from him? Why the HELL was she taking this so seriously?

"ANZU!"

Her head whipped around towards the yell of her name. The ringing in her ears soon identified itself as a honking sound.

Her eyes widened and she felt time slow down. The voice shouting her name was a low octave and the squealing of tires braking sounded like ominous drums.

Visions zipped through her mind. They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. But when have she ever been surrounded by white sands and endless blue skies?

Tan hands cupping her chin so she stared into amber eyes.

Lavender orbs gazing at her with mischief as she finished braiding vanilla colored hair.

Rose petal lips brushing against her forehead while tucking her head under his chin.

Blonde spikes poking her neck as amethyst eyes gazed at her softly.

Anzu felt herself being hurled into a swarm of physical and mental confusion as her head hit something hard. She dived into the pool of darkness and welcomed the cool feeling of liquid.

(-)(+)(-)

Ancient Egypt 

Téa leaned against the wall. She rubbed her throbbing cheek against her shoulder because her hands couldn't reach from where they were hanging above her head.

_Bakura had thrown her back into this prison when she had kicked him in the face. That was payback for the bruise on her wrist, but he thought she should have an identical one to the blackening on his left cheekbone._

_Tears gathered around her eyes but she shook them off. Ra was punishing her for something, and she didn't want to anger the gods even further by showing weakness._

_As Ra's chosen one, she had to accept anything and everything he gave her with no complaints. She wanted to let loose her sobs and scream, but all she heard was the echo of her sniffle._

_Her head snapped up as a rumbling vibrated through the walls and against her back. War cries and clashing metals could be heard from the other side of the door. Téa felt trepidation and hope clash against one another. _

_Fear won when the door opened and revealed the one person she did not want to see. Téa pressed herself closer to the wall, wanting to get away from him, but he had already rushed towards her and yanked the chain apart. _

_Her hands freed and she felt Bakura grab one of them and drag her out into the hallway. She gasped at the carnage and blood painted everywhere. She was grateful when Bakura tugged her along so she wouldn't have to see it anymore._

_Bakura walked on the corpses while she jumped over them. She looked up when the shouting of people fighting was too close for comfort. A tanned man with the seal of the pharaoh tattooed onto his forehead charged towards Bakura with a spear. _

_She felt Bakura push her backwards where she stumbled and fell into a pool of blood. Téa watched in fear and amazement as the white-haired thief king killed the Medjai and began fighting with another one._

She pushed backwards and felt a cool handle against her fingertips. Looking down, Téa found a silver dagger embedded into a man's ribs.

Feeling bile rise in her throat, Téa pulled the weapon out and hid it in her robes. Bakura turned around and she feared that he saw it, but he just scowled at her and yanked her up.

"Stay behind me if you want to live." His voice was menacing and she felt that he would kill her if she didn't listen, but then the whole sentence would be redundant.

Following him down a set of hallways she's never seen before, Anzu winced as his grip tightened harder. Now she would have twin bruises on both her arms.

He flung the doors open to a scene worse than the one in the hall. Pharaoh's Medjai surrounded Marik and Odion. Some of them turned towards Bakura and he cursed as he flew into battle.

Téa stepped backwards as Medjai glanced at her. She gripped the dagger beneath her robes. They moved closer to her, brandishing their spears in her direction. She spun around and ran backwards.

Her red-stained robes billowed behind her and she heard voices telling her to stop, but she didn't listen. Her footsteps echoed against the hallway as she ran for her life.

Turning the corner Téa bumped into someone. She shrieked and fell backwards, the dagger in her hand slicing her palm as it dropped.

Téa whimpered as she held her bleeding hand into her chest and fearfully looked upwards at whom she ran into.

Emotionless blue orbs glared at her as his silver and blue-garbed form pointed a staff at her.

"A whore among thieves. How pitiful you are."

Her own eyes narrowed and she clenched her bleeding palm in anger, numbing it in the process.

He aimed his golden staff at her forehead. "Die."

Her eyes widened when she saw silver light floating into the staff's head and shoot straight towards her.

She knew the magic was meant to burn her to the core. Instead, it warmed her skin, creating a sensational tingle. Her hand stopped hurting and she closed her eyes as the warmth surrounded her being in a comforting shield.

She felt her own ka come out and meld against this new magic, absorbing it as her own. She opened her eyes and drowsily stared upwards. The last thing she saw were shocked azure orbs.

Cold but had enough expression for her liking.

And then the blue melted into black.

**Vision End.**

(+)(-)(+)

Her bed was really comfortable. Really. It had been lumpy and hard and she had felt the springs last night, but right now, it felt really, really good. Burrowing deeper into her fluffy feather comforter. Anzu groaned when she dug her head too deep, it was aching badly.

Actually, it wasn't an ache at all. It felt like she banged her head against concrete.

What was the off chance of that happening though?

Opening her eyes, Anzu twisted her hand into her hair, hoping to massage the throb away, but her eyes didn't feel her hair along her neck. She felt fabric instead. Sitting upwards, Anzu whimpered as her headache got worse.

Looking around through the darkness, she blinked trying to get used to it. The moonlight shining through the balcony didn't really illuminate anything.

Still disoriented, Anzu shivered as her feet touched the cold floor. She looked down at the baggy clothes on her and frowned. She had a lot of large sweats and T-shirts. But the plaid PJ bottoms hanging loosely on her hip and the big wife beater barely hanging on her shoulder didn't look familiar.

Her head was thrumming with immense pain right now, and all she wanted to do was find some Advil and go to sleep.

Stepping towards her bathroom door, she turned left to her medicine/toiletries cabinet behind the mirror. Maybe she was still asleep because all she saw was a wall. Turning around, she headed deeper into the bathroom and found a big mirror that ran along the whole wall.

Well duh, she always kept her make up and stuff there.

Opening up the cabinets she found the medicine and swallowed it. She was feeling very hot now. Maybe she was sick?

Stripping off her clothes, Anzu headed towards the shower stall. Turning on the water, she went under the cool liquid and sighed in bliss.

Tilting her head back, Anzu enjoyed the darkness and the feeling of cool bringing down her body heat. Maybe she should take more showers in the dark. It was so relaxing.

She blinked when the lights flipped on.

Anzu stepped back in surprise when a voice called out.

"Anzu?"

Turning off the shower, she slid the door open and smiled. Her vision was still a bit hazy.

She reached out and felt herself fall forward, but strong arms embraced her. She shivered as she felt the heat from his body warming her. Anzu felt him wrap his jacket around her. She snuggled into it and looked up.

"Oh. Hi Malik."

And fainted again.

(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)

Author's Corner: Yeah. I am so going to blame you guys for lack of sleep and me not reading my 500 pages of History homework and studying for the quiz tomorrow. I BLAME YOU IF I FAIL THE QUIZ! Lolz anyways I know some of you will be confused with the last segment of the chapter. Just so you know. She's at her old house. Read back if you don't remember or understand that Malik moved into her old home.

Anyways. I'm done with eleven… and twelve will have more fluffy naughtiness… Seto won this round and I guess I already hinted out the next lucky guy huh? Hehe. Anyways. Hope you guys review! (Especially if you want me to update again)

LOVE YA! GOTTA GO DO HOMEWORK NOW!

3 SmileZ


End file.
